Life's Labyrinth's
by GCFan
Summary: SEQUEL! When is it okay to forget your past? Why do people seem to stop caring after someone important to them dies? Follow this heartbreaking tale of a girl's travels from life, birth, death, and rebirth. SEQUEL!
1. To Love and Be Loved

Disclaimer: I'm back!!! As usual, I don't own Harry Potter!!!!

THIS TAKES PLACE WHEN JESSICA AND ALYSSA ARE 20!!!!

The sun shone painfully bright into the bedroom window. The girl stirred in her be then opened her eyes. She gazed at her clock and saw that it was only 7 in the morning.

"Damn summer mornings!" She said, wiping away a small layer of seat gathering at her forehead. She stood up and stretched, then messed up her newly cut hair, which was once past the small of her back and now is above her shoulders. Also, it was, at one point, a mousy brown but now was dark blond from always being out in the sun so often. She grabbed a nice, floral sundress with warm summer colors and took a shower. Afterwards, she dried and straightened her wavy hair with a flick of her wand. She then put on a pair of flip flops and then the uncomfortable, yet necessary, holster on her upper left thigh for in which she stashed her wand. She grabbed her magical coin purse which was a lot deeper than it appeared and locked the door and set off the edge of her property.

When she looked both ways at the edge of the property, and realized it was safe, she crossed and started going towards an abandoned playground. Why were so many playgrounds abandoned lately? Well, it happens to be because the most notorious murder was on the loose, and the muggles believe that he was out to murder random people including children. Little do the muggles know, this notorious murder was the dark lord, Voldermort! Many people just end up having to believe that he is running around with many weapons that can harm, but it's more that his followers are the ones that do the harm. Once Jessica got to the street by the barren and dead grassed playground, she removed her wand and pointed it in the sky.

A big purple bus rushed over at her when she was almost done stashing away her wand. The Knight Bus director, Mike, was trying to finish his speech while he stared down at her exposed leg. When everything was situated again, she stepped onto the bus and into a seat while saying, "Hi Mikey!" She paid him and told him where she would like to be let off. The bus then took off with a deafening _bang_!

When the bus let her off at the Leakey Cauldron, she went inside and greeted Tom, the keeper of the restaurant/inn. He knew her very well because she had to enter threw this very way almost everyday to get to work. Once the bricks had separated to make the arch way to Diagon Alley, she walked in and saw how quiet it really was there. If she thought that the muggle streets were bad, then she had obviously not seen these streets before. The witches and wizards, who had visited here, knew full well who Voldermort was and what he is capable of.

She saw as a trio of witches, one older than the two teenage girls, walked out of the Apothecary. The eldest witch gave Jessica a small nod in acknowledgment which Jess gave back before the three witches left by apparating. When Jessica walked up to the table of laughing women, she saw her best friend turn to her with her now slightly more relaxed brown curls and big brown eyes and shout at her,

"You're the last one here!! First rounds on you!" Jessica rolled her eyes and sat down in the seat between her and a girl with pin straight red hair.

"It's not my fault!" She said, straightening her back and looking around, "The Knight Bus was running late!" People laughed and also scoffed at what she said.

"Then why not use the Floo Network?" The girl with the curls asked.

"Well, I don't want to run the risk of popping into an actual fire. And, Alyssa, I don't wanna ruin my dress!" She smoothed out her skirt as some of the other women nodded in agreement.

Among the women was Alyssa Black, sister of Sirius and who is soon to be Mrs. Lupin, Lily Evans, who is soon to be Mrs. Potter, Molly Prewett, who is soon to be Mrs. Weasley, Bathilda Bagshot, who was a good friend from the ministry, Alice Longbottom, who was a member of the Order and a great friend of Jessica and Alyssa's, and finally there was Jessica Potter, sister of James and dating Severus Snape and is obviously not going to get married anytime soon.

The women talked and talked, mostly about their home lives with their boyfriends, fiancée's, and husbands. They talked about the little things they do for them, and the things they wished they did. They also chatted about what the Ministry should be doing but, probably never will, to stop Voldermort from gaining more power than he already has. The conversations turned ugly for Jessica when everyone started talking about their sex lives though. It was more than evident that she was a bit uncomfortable with the subject,

"So, how's your sex life with Severus?" Alyssa asked, twisting her shoulders a little as if she was flaunting an expensive and new diamond necklace. Jessica tried to suppress a nervous giggle.

"Nonexistent" The girls looked around as if they knew what it was; man problems. "Don't get me wrong, I love Severus but I'm just waiting until I'm married." Many people laughed but also nodded.

"I see….but it seems you're going to be a virgin until you're, like, 50 with the way your relationship with Severus is going!" Everyone laughed including Jessica.

"Well, at least I still have my honor! Am I really the only one here that is still a virgin?" She looked at her friends who were all looking at each other, then back at Jessica and said in unison,

"YES!!" they all laughed with Jessica rolled her eyes with a smile on her face.

"Another round on the virgin!" Lily shouted with a positive sound of hooting. Everyone enjoyed their drinks, but then they got down to business as one of the girls turned to Jess and asked,

"How's the Apothecary?" Jess then placed down her cup and crossed her legs and asked,

"Can't you tell?" She pointed at the empty store; "Nearly going out of business 'cause of You-Know-Who!" she sipped her coffee.

"Aren't you scared of him?" Bathilda asked.

"Nah! I'm as ready in this moment in time as I'll ever be!" Jess and Alyssa high fived and they all talked for at least 2 more hours. Finally, it was time to depart but not before paying and setting the next coffee date.

After the rest of them left, Jessica and Alyssa walked to Flourish and Blotts to check for the latest copy of _Myth or Fact: One Mans Journey to Bring the Truth_. When they entered, they saw a set of the longest and most blond locks either of them had seen. Lucius Malfoy turned when he heard them enter with a giggle and immediately tried to start trouble with the girl that he still disliked from school.

"Well," he started, "Look who has the courage to walk in the open with a notorious Dark Lord on the loose." Jessica grabbed the two books and walked to the check out counter and faced him.

"And look who has the courage to speak of him!" Jess paid for both hers and Alyssa's book. Lucius looked outside slightly defeated and saw a portly man with a large sign under his arm walking towards the Apothecary.

"I believe that you might be out of a job soon; Rent's due again isn't it?" He smirked, but Jessica didn't. She looked and then, without grabbing her book, she ran out of the door and towards the Apothecary. When she was about 5 feet away, she saw the man slap on a big "For Sale" sign and then she screeched to a halt in front of him.

"Sir! Please, you can't do this!" She pleaded as he turned around.

"Why shouldn't I? This store is behind 3 months in payments!"

"Because, um….Well most of my life I had dreamed of working in a store like this! And it'd murder me if someone just ripped this away from me! Did you ever have that happen to you before?"

"Actually, I have…." The man said and for a while he looked as if he were lost in a deep sea of sorrowful memories. Jessica turned to Alyssa who was holding the books in her hand and they exchanged looks of confusion. The man snapped back and said, "Fine! Keep it! But I will be back in next month and I expect you to have all 4 months paid to me in full!" He ripped the sign down and started to leave.

Jessica went inside to see the owner and the only person working fast asleep behind the counter. "BARNEY!" She shouted while slamming her hand on the glass counter. The man jolted awake and scrambled to his feet. He glared at her when he realized who it was.

"What do you want? Isn't it your day off?" She circled around the counter to be fully face to face with him.

"The rent collector came by just now and tried to take the shop again!"

"Well you shoulda let 'em! I'm tired of this place anyway! No one shops 'ere now that You-Know-Who is out there!" Jessica sighed and he got a brilliant idea, "You take it! I have no use for this place now!" Jessica's face lit up.

"Really?!" She was smiling widely. He nodded and got out the deed to the shop. He laid it on the glass counter and then sent out an owl towards Gringotts bank to get some one with legal experience down to the shop. Some one popped in a few moments later and read over the deed.

"Do you accept full responsibility for this shop?" the goblin in the tweed suit asked.

"I do." She said with the widest smile she had ever smiled. And with that, she signed on the dotted line and the Apothecary was hers.

"Good riddance!" Said Barney as he grabbed his hat and coat and went upstairs to his home. He went and packed all his belongings and came back down a few moments later. "Enjoy this rat hole! I'm going to France where I belong!"

"Have a nice life Barney!" Jessica said waving him goodbye. She shut the door and started jumping up and down with Alyssa in extreme joy. She finally accomplished one of her biggest dreams! Jessica was looking down at the silver key, then around the dusty shop. "I know what I must do. This place is too dark and dismal." She smiled, "It needs a woman's touch." She grabbed her wand and waved it once and all the dust was gone. One more flick and the shop was nice and bright and the fowl smell of rotten eggs and bad cabbage was gone. "Come with me to my house! I have to move in here."

Alyssa stepped out into the street followed by Jess who turned to lock the door. Lucius walked over and sneered.

"So you own this old dust bucket, huh?" He crossed his arms and put a little lean into his shoulders.

"It's not a dust bucket as you called it. It's now a much brighter, happier place!" She smiled at him.

"Then where are you going if it's such a 'brighter, happier place'?"

"None of your business, but I'll be back shortly." Alyssa had already disapparated. No matter how mean Lucius was to her, she still found a way to be nice to him. "How's Narcissa?" Narcissa was his fiancée and a girl that pretty much despised her but Jessica couldn't help but be nice to her.

"Excuse me?" Lucius was taken aback by the friendly question.

"How's Narcissa? You know, the woman you love?" Jessica smiled on.

"Oh, I wouldn't say I loved her but…..I mean….um…" Lucius stammered now realizing what he said. Jessica looked a little confused.

"I'll assume she's doing well. Have a nice day Lucius!" Finally she apparated to the same barren playground that she left earlier this morning. Alyssa was sitting on a swing, swaying back and forth. She stood up when Jessica walked over to her, "Ready to say goodbye to my little apartment?" Alyssa smiled and nodded. Jessica had been living in the same small, squalid apartment for over 3 years now. She had done everything she could to make it look better, but it just never worked. She entered her home and got her wand out again. She flicked it once to remove her bags from the closet. She flicked it again to have all her clothes, books and smaller possessions stashed into those bags. She flicked it one final time turn out the lights and grabbed her bags with Alyssa and disapparated once more.

When she popped into the store, she started to walk up the rickety spiral staircase to her new home. When she reached the top, she unlocked the door and entered. It seemed to be a lot darker than her first home and so she placed her bags down and flicked her wand to open the shutters to the living room/dining room/kitchens windows. There were two small windows, one by her dining table which she had brought from her old apartment, and above her stove which she used often. She looked around and saw the same furniture from her old apartment. She then grabbed her bags again and went to the next door that she, hopefully led to her new bedroom.

She saw another spiral staircase and so she ventured up to it and what she saw was so pleasant; her large bed was already in place and she saw 4 large bookcases that were plastered to the wall. There was also a large window/balcony that overlooked the street. On the other wall was another door, so she plopped down her bags onto her bed and she opened the door to reveal a large bathroom. Her jaw dropped and her eyes widened, the bathroom was a sparkling white with a large bathtub that had a shower head incase she needed to take a quick shower. There was a large white, marble vanity mirror with a sink in its table. She was going to cry from the sight that she couldn't peel herself from.

Alyssa came up the stairs and walked up to her looking at what was in her hand. She said to Jessica, "Hey, do you have any ketch….up…" she had looked up at what Jessica was staring at and after drinking it in, she turned to face her and said, "I am SO going to stay here for the night just to use your bathroom!" Jessica laughed and hugged her friend.

"I feel so lucky today!" Jessica said. Alyssa hugged back and said,

"I'm glad! But seriously, I'm gonna use your bathroom like…everyday!" Jessica smiled and agreed. She went back to her bed and unzipped her bags, then took out her wand. She started moving her books from bag to bookcase, and when she was finished, she noticed she had room for only one more book, which is were her latest copy of _Myth or Fact_ would go when she finished it. She finished putting her clothes away and then opened the balcony door a little to air out the slightly musty room.

She and Alyssa went downstairs to the store when they heard someone knocking on the door. Jessica saw it was a frantic Narcissa so she opened the door.

"What's wrong Narcissa?" She asked as Narcissa moved past her into the room. She was fussing with her hands as Jessica walked behind the newly polished counter. Narcissa was pacing around the front of the store until she finally turned to Jessica and said,

"This doesn't leave this room, okay?" Jessica nodded in agreement then asked,

"Fine, but what's wrong?" Narcissa walked towards the counter and leaned towards Jessica.

"I need some….l-l-love potions. Do you sell them?" Jessica smiled.

"Is that what you're worried about Narcissa? Don't fret, I certainly do!" Jessica started walking towards the other side of the display counter and got out a medium sized pink phial with a small heart on the front. She walked back to Narcissa and placed it in front of her. "Here you go!" She offered Narcissa a sweet, reassuring smile. Narcissa smiled a little bit back to her and handed her 1 Galleon, 14 Sickles, and 22 Knuts ($20.00 U.S.). She rushed out of the store before Jessica could get her change out. So she shrugged and placed the money back in the cash register.

Alyssa rushed over to the counter and started giggling. Jessica nodded while grinning and looked at Alyssa.

"Nut job isn't she?" Alyssa asked. Jessica shook her head no and Alyssa gave her a quizzical look.

"Not so much crazy, as desperate to make him love her! He just wants to keep the strong pureblood name going." Alyssa nodded but still thought she was crazy. Jessica looked outside and saw that it was starting to rain so she sighed, went back upstairs to her room, shut her balcony window and went back to the shop. When she went downstairs she saw a small chocolate cake that was poorly frosted with more chocolate on top of the counter. She stopped and looked at Alyssa who was pocketing her wand.

"Alyssa?" Jessica asked.

"Wha'?" She was smirking but Jessica was trying not to laugh. She walked over to the cake and burst out into laughter. "WHAT'S SO FUNNY?" Alyssa seemed offended.

"It's just….you spelt…." She was wiping away tears from laughing so hard. Alyssa looked at the cake and sighed.

"Damn it…." Alyssa took her wand out again and corrected the spelling. "Is that any better, princess?" Jessica nodded regally. The cake said "Congratulations" on it and Jessica already knew for what. So the two had cake and laughed about the last time they had this kind of cake, which was Alyssa's 17th birthday when Alyssa almost set her hair on fire when she leaned too close to the candles.

After eating the entire cake, Jessica told Alyssa that she had to close the store and meet up with Severus.

"Ah…so you're going on a little date, huh?" Jessica blushed and nodded. "Where you guys going?"

"Hogsmeade to go to the –"Alyssa cut her off,

"Three Broom Sticks for some coffee and a bite to eat. I knew it!" She threw her arms into the air.

"What?" Jessica didn't see a problem in this plan.

"You two are so….so….so plain!" Alyssa walked over to her from around the counter. "Spice it up!" Jessica smiled then pushed away from Alyssa to pull the awning down so the rain wouldn't mess up the newly decorated windows. She walked in and locked the door and said,

"For your information, we're going to the Three Broom Sticks, then to Honeydukes and then back here to talk and such."

"…..and such or and _such_?" Alyssa winked but Jessica just laughed.

"The normal kind not that demented winking kind!" Alyssa sighed and bid her a farewell. Jessica went upstairs, showered and put on a new dress that covered her a little more now that the cold rain was pouring. She grabbed an umbrella and apparated into Hogsmeade with it over her head. When she entered the pub her boyfriend, Severus, had already reserved them a table.

The two of them talked and drank for at least 3 hours and decided to head over to Honeydukes before it closed. When they reached the front door, Jessica took out her umbrella and started walking holding Severus' hand. She looked up and noticed that he didn't have one.

"Where's your umbrella?" She asked. He looked down at her, his shoulders held up a little to try to ward off some of the cold rain, his left hand in his pocket.

"I don't own one!" He told her. She looked down the back at him with a smile and said,

"Then I don't want mine!" She closed her umbrella and tossed it in the air, where it just popped away. He stared down at her in slight disbelief. "What?"

"Why'd you do that?"

"'Cause I can!" She smirked. Then suddenly the two of them were running towards the candy store. Jessica ended up buying 2 cherry lollipops and a bag of chocolates. Severus bought chocolates and received a small box from the owner who gave Severus a small wink. She didn't ask what it was because she didn't want to intrude in his personal life. The two of them paid and walked around in the rain when she told him what had happened to her that day. Severus was overjoyed and so proud of her for being able to take care of the Apothecary on her own.

After a while they agreed to go back to Jessica's home. When they arrived they went straight to her home from the store. She handed him a towel and they sat accompanied by candle light and glasses of red wine for a while just staring into each others eyes. Suddenly, he asked her,

"Jess? Can I ask you something? Something that's really important for you to answer right now?"

"Sure Severus! What is it?" After this, he stood and got to her side and got on his knee and pulled out the box he received from the clerk at Honeydukes.

"Will you marry me?" He had such wonder and hope in his eyes. Jessica felt so overwhelmed with emotion at this point that her future started passing before her very eyes. In about 2 seconds, a life filled with happiness, joy, bright colors and BABIES flashed before her. She looked at him and smiled and answered,

"Of course!" He placed the ring on her finger and hugged her tightly. She gave him a kiss that seemed to last forever. They were finally to be married and extremely happy together, then suddenly,

"Ow!!!" Severus said, letting go of his bride to be.

"What is it?" She asked looking concerned. He pulled up his left sleeve to reveal his Dark Mark. She nodded as she saw the serpent wiggling on his arm. "You better go." She kissed him goodbye as he left. She sighed but smiled when she looked down at her ring. "I can't believe it! It's finally going to happen!"

She figured that it was time to go to bed seeing as it was 12 in the morning and she had to open the shop at 9:30. So she went to her room after blowing out the candles and falling asleep in her nice, dry and warm pajamas.

When she woke up, there was an owl pecking at her bedroom window. She stood up and messed up her hair and let the owl in, which stood on her desk. She walked over and grabbed the letter from its beak and opened it, it was from Severus! She smiled while she read it and wrote one back and gave it to the owl who took off right after it grabbed it. She closed the balcony door once again and grabbed a pair of black dress pants and a long but well fitting red short sleeve shirt. She went into the bathroom and showered, then dressed and went back to her room. She pointed her wand to her head and her hair not only dried itself, but pulled back into a high ponytail. She put on her black slip on shoes and went all the way downstairs and unlocked the Apothecary door. Jessica got a wild shock when she pushed back the awning to get some sunlight into the store.

There was a very long line heading down most of the Alley and it started right at the Apothecary door! She welcomed everyone she could fit into the store and immediately was bombarded by women asking for a phial of love potion that she gave Narcissa and men asking for a phial of both Felix Felicis (the potion of luck) and potions to boost their sex drive. She had sold more potions in that morning than she did since she worked there during Voldermort's reign.

At around noon, Alyssa came in and noticed a few people still at the counter so she waited. After they left, she stepped up to the counter and asked her how the business was going.

"Just look at the time jar!" The large jar was overflowing with money.

"WOW!!" Jessica was smiling widely again.

"And guess what!!!"

"What?" Jessica stuck her hand out towards Alyssa who just gazed at the engagement ring for a few moments before finally realizing what it was. "OH MY GOD!!!!" She was so happy for her best friend. "When are you two tying the knot?"

"Saturday!" Jessica said.

"Satur – WAIT! Saturday's only 3 days away!"

"I know, but it's a very small and private wedding. Only you, Remus, James, and Lily are invited. Then we're all going out to go eat and stuff." Alyssa was baffled. "I know it's so sudden but –"

"But nothing! I think the amount of money you made today can cover your rent from the past 4 months, the next 6, your new dress robes and your –"

"New dress robes?" Jessica asked.

"Uh…duh! You're getting married so you MUST get something brand new for it!"

"Oh goodness. Uh, hang on okay?" Alyssa nodded and Jessica got a small brown draw string bag, filled it to its bursting point with galleons and got an owl. She told the owl to go to the tax collector and she grabbed Alyssa's hand and rushed out of the store. She locked the door and put a 'Back in 20 minutes' sign up. "You gotta help me! You obviously know a lot more about this wedding thing than I do!"

So Jessica and Alyssa went down to Madame Malkins Robes for All Occasions. She was fitted for a long white gown and was promised to have it by tomorrow morning. She paid for her dress and was back before the magical countdown on her sign was over. She took down the sign, and entered. She then went to the back room and started filling glass phials of all shapes and sizes with the swirling fluorescent pink potions, and then the same with a gold and bubbly potion and finally more phials with an equally swirling and fluorescent purple potion. Jessica restocked the store and the display case with the potions and she decided to have some lunch and discuss where they were to go after the wedding.

"How about Lily and James' house?" Alyssa asked.

"PERFECT!" Jessica said after finishing her drink. She wrote out the invitations, of which there were four, and sent all but one by owl to the recipients. She handed Alyssa her invite that she pocketed it and smiled.

"Look at the time! I gotta go visit Remus for a while and I promise I'll come back." Jessica nodded and cleaned up the counter after she left. The business when strong for the next few days until she had to close it on Saturday with a sign saying she was too sick but to send their friends to her if they wanted to be happy with their partners.

Saturday was a nice warm and sunny day. There was a small canopy set up in the backyard of James and Lily's new home. Severus and Jessica met each other at the mini alter or really Lily's new rose bed. After the ceremony, the 6 people went into the home and ate until they couldn't eat anymore and then the newly married couple cut their wedding cake and they ate more.

Finally, Severus and Jessica got a few moments alone in her home. Severus had moved in with her because she owned the store and he decided to try and help her in the store. Severus carried her over all three thresholds which means he carried her threw the store door, up the first staircase, threw the middle room door, up the last staircase, and then finally threw her bedroom door. He laid her down on the bed and then on top of her. She smiled and the two of them kissed. He started slipping off the shoulder of her dress and caressed her sides very carefully as if she was as fragile as a china plate…..

THE NEXT DAY!!!!

Jessica woke up in a very happy mode the next morning and even opened the shop early. She sold more on Sunday than she did earlier in the week. When the day was done, she went up the stairs and had a wonderful meal with Severus and ended up repeating their activities from the night before.

After a month or so, she was feeling sick in the morning and evening and having strange cravings.

She consulted Alyssa who said it just must be "that-time-of-the-month". Jessica started exercising a lot but gained more and more weight. She went to the doctor to ask what might be wrong with her. She went back to the store looking sicker than when she left. Severus was working back behind the counter and he waved her over, looking nervous after seeing her expression.

She walked over and he whispered,

"What's wrong?" She sighed and looked at him then just went upstairs. She laid down in her bed and Severus worked for a few more hours. He then arrived after closing and cooked him dinner. He brought up the dish and gave it to her, she ate it all and he sat by her side.

"Do you want to tell me what's wrong?" She nodded but said,

"Nothings wrong…."

"What is it then? What did the doctor say?" She couldn't help but smile suddenly after finally realizing what was happening,

"You're gonna be a dad!" She said smiling wide. He looked at her in disbelief, and then hugged her tightly! They were so happy and they knew that this was the start of something new and extremely exotic.

END!!!

That's the end of the first chapter! Sorry it was so damn long! Well I promise I will write more but I have a pretty hectic schedule this week.

-Jessi!!!


	2. The Battle of Life and Death

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, trust me, I'm a doctor! (Just Kidding)

8 MONTHS LATER

Jessica was sitting on a chair behind the counter of her store. She was feeling sick like every morning, but for some reason, today felt different. Severus had to leave almost every night to go to Voldermort's aid. Jessica looked paler than usual because the doctor had told her to stay inside more so she doesn't get any sun poisoning and such.

She served the people that came in and waited for Alyssa to arrive. When she did, she was extremely mad at what Jessica was doing.

"I thought I told you that you aren't allowed to work anymore!" She took off her coat and put it on the coat stand.

"And I thought I told you that the shop opens at 9 am! It's 11:30, where were you?" Alyssa helped her friend up out of her chair and towards the stairs.

"Don't worry about. All I'm going to say is last night was the full moon." Jessica nodded as Alyssa helped her up to her room. Once situated in bed, Alyssa promised to come bring her lunch in a little while and left. Jessica did her best to roll a little towards her night stand and grasped her wand. When she finally got a firm grip on it, she flicked it towards the book shelf to retrieve a book so she could occupy her mind.

She looked outside and saw that it was now snowing seeing as it was only January. She wished she could be outside playing in the snow like last January but because of her stomach, she couldn't do much. She got a sudden shooting pain in her stomach that jerked her out of her fond snowy memories.

"Ouch…" She winced, rubbing her stomach. "Why do you have to kick so hard, baby?" After a little while, the pain subsided. She returned to her book but couldn't concentrate on the words because of her wandering mind. She kept wondering if Severus was alright in his journeys with Lord Voldermort. She kept wondering if he'd be coming home tonight. She also kept wondering if he would come home at all. Tears started flowing down her cheeks at the thought of never having her loving husband see his child grow up. Once more a pain ripped her out of her thoughts,

"OUCH!" She pouted in pain, not wanting to have this baby inside her anymore. She kept wincing in and out of pain. After about a full hour of this nonstop pain, she got out of bed as fast as she could. She then waddled over to her stationary desk, got out a bit of parchment, and started scribbling on it. She whistled for her owl to come by and when it did, she give it him told him while panting and fighting off the shooting pains, "Take this downstairs – OW!! – To Alyssa" The owl flew away then she crumbled in pain to her knees, grasping her stomach "HURRY!!!" she said.

After a few moments, Alyssa was in the room panting. She saw her friend collapsed on the ground by her bed, grasping at her huge stomach.

"What's wrong?" Alyssa asked rushing to her side helping her up.

"Get the doctor!!! I can't take this huge thing anymore!" Alyssa tried not to laugh but helped her into bed. She busted out of the house and store and out into the streets. She started shouting for someone to get a doctor. Not even 3 minutes later, a doctor and Alyssa came up the stairs looking at a girl who was breathing frantically and the man looked her up and down.

"Sorry, I'm not that kind of a doctor! I'm an orthopedic!" And he left. Jessica let out an angry scream than grasped Alyssa by the wrist and ripped her towards her face.

"DON'T GO INTO THE STREETS!!! GET THE DAMN MIDWIFE!!!!" Alyssa nodded; terrified that Jessica would rip her bit by bit. She ran to the stationary set and wrote a note and gave it to the owl. The owl flew out the window while Alyssa came by and grasped Jessica's hand tightly.

"Just squeeze when you feel pain okay?" Jessica exhaled and squeezed so hard that Alyssa felt like her hand was going to fall off. "OOOOOOWWWWWWW!!!!" Alyssa screamed.

"IF YOU THINK THAT'S PAIN, TRY FEELING WHAT I'M GOING THREW!!!!" Alyssa was reduced to tears when the Midwife arrived. The woman dropped her bag and walked over to the bed. She started coaching Jessica on her breathing but the pain had come back too soon. "WHERE'S SEVERUS?!?!" Alyssa felt that this was something she could handle so she once again sent an owl out the window.

Within 10 minutes of sending the owl, there was a loud crack in the living room. Alyssa ran down the stairs and saw that it was a frantic Severus.

"What's wrong?" Severus was panting, his cloak in his hand instead of on his body.

"It's Jess! She's having the baby!!!" Severus rushed past her, dropping his cloak on the table. He went up the stairs and went to his rightful place at her side. He grasped her hand and didn't wince when she squeezed. Alyssa came back up the stairs with a glass of water just in time to see Jessica give the last big push and for her new son to be born.

The Midwife cleaned him up and handed him to a crying Jessica. She was so overjoyed and Severus was sitting on the bed next to her. He looked down at his new son and smiled,

"What do you want to name him?" She looked at him and said,

"Joshua!" Severus nodded in agreement.

"Sounds wonderful! Now, what should his middle name be?" Jessica looked down at the baby and pondered for a few moments. She looked back at her husband and said,

"Matthew." Severus smiled back at her and said,

"Sounds fantastic!" So on January 11th, a boy with the name Joshua Matthew Snape weighed in at an impressive 11 pounds and 9 ounces.

2 MONTHS LATER!!!

Jessica was working in the shop while young Josh was lying in a cradle that magically rocked itself softly. She would gaze over from time to time to make sure that the baby was okay. There was never anything different from the soft cooing and squirming of the young babe.

Today felt different to her, it didn't feel like there was the same pep in her costumers as there usual was. It was raining again on this boring and dull March day. Alyssa had called in sick today so it was just down to her working. Jessica looked down at herself when her last costumer had left. She grabbed a little excess skin that was left after she had given birth. She looked at the baby while holding on to the skin and said,

"This is 'cause of you, ya know?" But all the baby did was laugh which made her smile and let her self bullying come to an end. There was a soft crack upstairs in the living room. Jessica had no clue who it was, but she hoped it was Severus.

When the person came down towards the shop, Jessica smiled again. Severus had come home extra early.

"Hi honey!" Jessica said. Severus didn't smile at her when he came and gave her a small peck on the cheek. He sat on the other side of the counter from her and looked dismal as he made a steaming hot pot of tea appear along with two tea cups, a small glass cup of milk and a small bowl of sugar cubes. "What's wrong?" She asked as she gave the baby a bottle. Once she sat down, Severus looked her in the face and said in a slightly chopped up voice,

"You're going to die soon." She looked so perplexed after this all she could say was,

"W-w-what??" He looked down at his tea which he continued to stir. He then looked back up at her with tears in his eyes,

"The Dark Lord sees you as a major threat! A bigger threat than both Lily and James combined! He's going to have everyone try and kill you next month, which includes me!" She placed a hand on his and said so calmly,

"Than, I give you full permission to do it. Give Joshua to your mother because we both know she will take good care of him and raise him right!" She stood and crossed to the cradle and just smiled at the now sleeping boy. She looked back at Severus and said, "If Voldermort wants to have me dead, let it be done. After I die, I give you permission to take off your wedding band. But I do NOT give you permission to forget about me, got it? Also I do not give you permission to see Joshua because you and I both know that would put him in more danger than he's already in." Severus was baffled, how could she be saying these things. The silence was broken by Jessica again, "I'm going to take him upstairs to nap in peace. I don't feel that the shop is a good place for him to be right now." She picked up the baby and went upstairs.

Severus sat down there for a long time alone, crying. She didn't want to disturb him so she never returned back downstairs. After a few minutes of sitting in her bedroom watching Joshua sleep so peacefully, she broke down. She started to cry uncontrollably. This was definitely the hardest she had cried in a long time. She suddenly felt how unfair it was that Voldermort had separated her from everyone else, but also a little honored that he figured her to be such a threat. She didn't want to have to leave her family, but she knew what must be done; she had to sacrifice herself.

Jessica also felt sick to her stomach when she realized that she'd be leaving her best friend, Alyssa behind.

"Why does this have to happen now?" She asked staring at her son as he stirred in his slumber. "Why can't it be when I'm like…I don't know….60 or something? I'm only 21!" She stood up; furious with the situation she was in and started pacing around the room. She couldn't handle this pain anymore; why did she have to be this 'chosen one'? She felt this weight on her heart that she knew was urging her to live her regular life but to also try and live it to the fullest. She only had 4 weeks to live and she was going to go out in a blaze of glory. She figured she had to fight off death as long as she could, and she made a plan.

After pacing she sent an owl to Alyssa's home asking her to go on a trip with her. When the owl with the reply came back, she basically attacked it. She read the note and smiled; she was finally going away for a while, just a small break, just a small time where she could just be herself with her best friend before she had to say goodbye. She promised herself not to weigh Alyssa or Lily or anyone down with her impending doom.

At dinner, she told Severus what she was planning, and he agreed he would take over the shop for her. The next morning, she packed a bag and kissed her son goodbye and promised Severus she would be back in a week. She then apparated to Alyssa's home and knocked on the door. It was still very early, but Alyssa was up and ready to go. Then, the two of them apparated together and while they were being pulled threw the darkness, Jessica wondered what death would be like. She didn't have much time to wonder, seeing as she had popped into a foreign land.

The two of them started to walk out of the cobble stone alleyway and towards the nearest Hotel. When they arrived, neither of them knew what the man at the front desk was saying so all they did was look confused. The man finally realized what was going on and asked in a thick accent,

"You two not from here?" So Jessica shook her head no and the man opened is arms widely and with a smile on his face said, "WELCOME TO ITALIA!" Jessica smiled and they were finally able to get a room.

When they arrived in their room and got settled in, Alyssa asked her,

"So why did you want to go on this trip so badly?" Jessica just smiled and said,

"I needed to get away for a little while!"

"What about the baby? Isn't he only, like, 2 months old?"

"2 months, 1 day, and 17 hours but who's counting? Besides, he needs to be able to be without his mom for a little while, and I need to be able to be away from him too!" Alyssa raised her eyebrow suspiciously while Jessica smiled on the outside but freaked out that she wouldn't accept the answer on the inside. But Alyssa shrugged and unpacked her things.

The week started going by so fast, the girls had seen so much history and did so much. They ate until they couldn't eat anymore and swam until their legs gave way. When the full week was up, they felt sorry to have to go, but they knew it was time. Jessica finally realized something; only 3 weeks left to live! That's only 21 days, 504 hours, 30,240 minutes, and only 1,814,400 seconds until the last time she can breathe, see, love, feel, eat, rejoice, and just plain old live life!

As she apparated into the shop, she heard soft sobbing. She went upstairs to see that it was her husband. She couldn't help but wonder if he had been doing this all week while she was gone. She placed her bag down quietly and ran a hand over his shoulders and whispered to him,

"Don't worry. I'm still here!" He couldn't shake the horrible feeling he had about her death. She went up to her bed room as if nothing was wrong and picked up her son who seemed so happy to see her. She kissed his forehead and danced around with him a little as he giggled. She looked down when she heard a squeak, and picked up one of his toys and started playing with him. She didn't even hear him arrive into the room but when he did, she was startled. Her back was to the door and his voice sounded so harsh to her ears,

"Why don't you even care that I have to murder you!?!" He was frantic now, but she just turned calmly to him and said,

"Shit happens!" and she started playing with her son again. Severus was feeling sick that his wife didn't even care, or he thought. He left the room in a panic and burst threw the store door and out into the alley which was now full of people because of Jessica's store. He walked down the alley a bit before finally apparating away, to where Jessica would never know.

She fixed dinner for her and her son and ate alone. It was the first time in a while she felt a gaping hole where only Severus could be. She felt her heart turning to stone, as it once was when she was in school and dating Sirius. She laid her son down for the night and laid down on the couch while watching a bit of muggle television. She sighed and just waited for Severus to come home, which he didn't that night.

She woke in the early morning to the sound of her son crying. She went up the stairs and picked him up and started rocking back and forth a bit. She got ready after he was situated again and picked him up, gave him his bottle and went downstairs to the store. She went outside with him and looked around, the sky looked dark for an April morning and she couldn't understand it. She knew that this would be one of the last days with her son though, so she made the best of it.

Alyssa came by and took care of the shop as Jessica gathered a baby bag and set off threw the Leakey Cauldron and out into the street. She raised her wand and the Knight Bus came and picked the two of them up. She paid and entered, trying to avoid the questions from the worker on the bus who she used to know well. She sat down and the bus shot off, not only was it a sound he hated, but the jolt didn't help. Joshua started to cry so Jessica had to rock him back to his more comfortable state.

When their stop arrived, Jessica was more than happy to get off the bus. When she did, she started walking in the opposite direction of the bus. She finally reached her destination; a beautifully sunny park with a lake. She rolled out a blanket and let the baby move around, she was waiting for her friends to arrive. After a little less than 20 minutes, a voice called behind her,

"HEY STRIPES!!!" Jessica turned to see James, Lily, Remus, Sirius, and Alyssa walking towards her. She was so happy yet so confused about the arrival of the last three people. When everyone sat down with her she noticed that Lily had a bag picnic basket with her. She set the basket aside and hugged Jessica.

Everyone had a wonderful time and talked and laughed until their sides hurt. They reminisced which led to Sirius asking Jessica,

"So, where's this boyfriend of yours?" Jessica smiled at him and held up her left hand and said,

"He's my husband now, and this is our son," She pointed to the little boy on her lap who just grabbed onto her finger and started sucking on it. "And he's working right now; otherwise he might've been here."

"Might've? What's wrong with Sevvy? Can't stand the sun?" He was pushing all the wrong buttons; she knew that if he had only known her situation, he'd be trying to make up for lost time.

"No….he can't stand you!" Jessica was getting angrier and angrier. She had the sudden urge to leave. She caught Lily wanting to protest their fight but James stopping her out of the corner of her eye.

"That's a shame! I was just starting to get a liking for him!" Sirius mocked.

"No you weren't! Just admit it, you never liked him and are just jealous because you didn't know how to be nice to me!" Sirius stood up, furious. Joshua looked up at him with his big blue eyes, the kind of eyes that are always seeing something new.

"I'm gonna go." He murmured, but Jessica grabbed the baby bag and stood.

"No, don't! I'm apparently the problem so I should be the one to leave!" So she did before anyone could stop her. She just wanted to go farther away from everyone so that her horrible mood wouldn't stop anyone from having any fun. She went home and fed her baby and felt the once small hole, turning into a gaping one where Severus should be. She started wondering where in the world he was!

The days started winding down and on the last week of her life, she grabbed all of her son's belongings and then finally him. She apparated with him to a small home in the forest. She walked up to the door and knocked, hoping that the inhabitant of this lovely country home was there. There was few sounds of someone shuffling along inside and the door opened a few moments later.

A woman smiled up at Jessica and said,

"Jessica! I'm so glad to see you!" Jessica gave the woman a one armed hug seeing as Joshua was drooling and cooing in her other. "Please, come in!" So Jessica obliged to the woman and sat in the lovely living area. She was offered a drink of brandy but shook her head no and said,

"I would like a glass of water, if it isn't too much to ask!" And the woman smiled and got the glass and placed it in front of her, then sat across from her on the couch and asked,

"What brings you out here to this neck of the woods?" Jessica sighed and said,

"I have a great big favor to ask of you, Mrs. Snape." The woman cringed a bit.

"Don't call me that! Call me Eileen!" Jessica nodded.

"Well, Eileen, I am, unfortunately marked for death within the next few days by….You-Know-Who so I was wondering if maybe –"

"Say no more my dear! I would love to take care of your son!" She smiled widely. Jessica felt a big weight on her heart being lifted. But she had to ask,

"And maybe, if it's not too much to ask…." She hesitated a moment,

"What is it dear? I'll do anything for this young boy!"

"Can he please go by your maiden name, you know, Prince?" Eileen looked so relieved and said,

"Of course! If that is what you wish!" Jessica nodded and took a sip of the water. "But why, might I ask, do you not want him to take the Snape name?"

"I fear for his life, and if he were to go to Hogwarts, Severus is applying for a teaching job there, it would be too awkward…." She sighed. "I am also, leaving all of my gold to him. I feel he would need it in the coming years." Eileen nodded and smiled at her. "I feel so sick all the time knowing what's going to happen in the next few days!"

She felt the tears coming up and Eileen had already rushed over to her and started hugging and rubbing her back. She was crying again and this time she didn't want to hide it.

After a little while, she left, and this time she didn't have her son. She then apparated to the home of one person, Sirius Black. She felt like there was something she had to tell him, granted when she knocked on the door, she still didn't know what it was. He opened the door and gazed down at her and asked,

"Can I help you?" She was looking down at her feet, he was getting impatient with her and was about to shut the door when suddenly, he felt a pair of arms wrap around his midsection. He looked down and saw that her head was on his chest and she was hugging him. He felt the years of tension just ease away in one hug. He hugged her back and she thought of how much she missed his touch. After a few moments, he invited her in.

They sat at the table and talked and drank coffee. He asked her where her son was and felt that he was the only person he couldn't lie to about this kind of thing.

"Living with Severus' mother." She said. He looked worried and asked,

"What happened? Did you and Severus fight or something?" She shook her head no and looked him straight in the eye and said with so much unintentional sorrow,

"I'm going to die soon." He looked frightened and told her,

"You know, the Grim isn't always right, it doesn't really mean that you're going to die!" He tried not to believe these startling facts. She just shook her head and said,

"It's not the Grim, Sirius. It's Voldermort who is after me." She stirred her coffee to try and distract her from the conversation.

"But…this….no….I…..I'm not going to let you! Besides, why would Voldermort see you as a threat anyway?" She smiled than looked at him, "I mean, you do have so many more freaky skills that no one can explain that neither Voldermort nor Dumbledore could ever dream of possessing!" Jessica started laughing a little; she knew he was only trying to make her feel better. They talked for at least an hour before agreeing to go to the Order meeting together.

When they arrived, they were both laughing together like they were dating again. They had both forgotten about the grim events that were to take place in about a day or so. Finally, they all decided to take a group photograph. James and Lily stood together with Sirius beside James and Jessica beside Sirius who appeared to be missing an arm behind her lower back. Alyssa was next to Jessica and Remus was next to her. Also in the photograph were Alice and Frank Longbottom. They all had no idea what was going to happen in the next few days, and it would be kick started with the tragic death of their most fearless member, Jessica.

When Friday arrived, it was raining. Severus was still not home and Jessica didn't feel like opening the shop today so she sent an owl out to Alyssa who arrived around 10 am. Jessica was still in her pajamas which was so unlike her. She didn't seem to care much about her appearance right now. Alyssa sat across from her at her table and they started talking and reminiscing over a bottle of vodka that Jessica had conjured up with a shot glass. Jessica was the only person drinking though and not getting drunk!

After almost 2 hours of drinking an empty stomach, she decided to get dressed in a sun dress and flip flops. She didn't even dry her hair as she knew she was about to go out into the rain. She grabbed her ultra light sweater and threw it over her shoulders and went into the living room to see Alyssa again.

"Ready to go and get something to eat?" Alyssa nodded and stood up, Jessica went down the stairs and opened the shop door and exited into the pouring rain. The two of them walked out down the alley and into the local restaurant. They grabbed a table and started talking before ordering their meals.

"I'm pregnant!" Alyssa spilled. Jessica smiled and sipped her water a little bit.

"Do you know what you're going to have?" She was trying to concentrate but all she heard was a blur. It sounds somewhat like "Girl" and "Named Keira" Jessica just nodded and kept smiling. She wanted to ask this question for so long and felt that today was the right day, "What would you do if I died?" Alyssa looked alarmed.

"Well, I guess, I'd just die!" Jessica shook her head and sighed,

"I mean seriously! What would you do?"

"What do you mean? Are you planning on dying or something?" Jessica shook her head no so Alyssa continued, "I guess I'd end up moving away. I probably would stop seeing Remus because he'd bring back some horribly wonderful memories. I would feel so upset when I'd look at Josh and Severus as well, so I wouldn't come back to the Apothecary ever again. I don't know, I guess I'd just end up not living anymore!"

Jessica nodded, tears filling her eyes. The two of them ate in silence, paid in silence, walked back in silence and read in silence. When it was almost 7 pm, Jessica made up some excuse about having things to do and hugged Alyssa tightly. She said something that slightly startled Alyssa also,

"You don't know how lucky I feel to have a friend like you. I love you!" Alyssa smiled at her and said,

"I love you too!" She then disapparated. Jessica grabbed her wand and placed it into her thigh holster. She decided to write a few heart filled letters to her brother, Lily, Remus, Alyssa, Sirius, and of course, Severus. She then sent them all out and said goodbye to her bed, books, furniture, but her pride and joy store as well. Finally, when she felt the time was right, she apparated to the same forest area as a few days ago in front of Eileen's house to say goodbye to her son. She was terrified to see 10 to 20 dark hooded figures closing in on the house.

She ran as fast as she could to get in front of all the Death Eaters, but stopped short when she saw their leader, Lord Voldermort, holding a small crying and trashing bundle in his hands. Her heart had skipped a beat when she realized who it was, but she didn't want to show any tears in front of him.

"Let him go! He has nothing to do with this!" Voldermort smirked.

"That's what you think! He has everything to do with this! See, if he lives and you do not, than he will be able to carry on your skill. But if both of you are eliminated, then there is no more problems that can arrive as I go to murder your brother!" The anger was flowing inside of her so quickly and hot. She tried to step forward to get her son when Voldermort disapparated and was behind her.

He handed the baby to a Death Eater who was walking way from the house. She tried to run after them, but one of the Death Eaters grabbed her by the arm. They started pulling her back while she tried to pull forward. She ended up turning slightly and punching the person in the face, in which they lost their mask and she sprinted off. She ended up falling to her knees when she saw a flash of green light in front of her.

The tears came so easily to her now; she didn't feel like she had to hide them now. She saw as the Death Eater just dropped the body and walked on past her. She picked up the babies body and hugged him tightly; how could they be so cruel? This was her actual baby!

She laid the baby down lightly on the ground and turned on her heels to see only one person willing to fight her in this state, Severus. The man she had punched was none other than Lucius Malfoy but she was to get to that later, right now, she was willing to kill her husband for retribution for her son's death.

She slowly walked toward the hooded figure and she could feel the magic rising threw her body from the tip of her toes to the ends of every last strand of hair on her head. Her vision was starting to blur from the fury she felt; why did they have to bring Joshua into this?

In a sudden flash, she had her wand in her hand and pointed it at the figure. The first thing she did was knock off the hood and mask to see the face of the man who had given her the child, and also let him die. She was panting from the unstoppable anger and her knuckles were turning white from gripping her wand so tightly. She still had it raised towards the man who she felt she couldn't trust anymore but she ended up seeing something she never thought she would; Severus was being moved to tears by what he had to do.

"KILL HER, SEVERUS!" Voldermort shouted as some of the Death Eaters moved forward a bit, possibly to aid him. Severus raised his wand at her, but she disarmed him. He looked stunned; why was she fighting back like this? The Death Eaters started closing in on her in a circle when she heard a series of _cracks_. She then saw a frantic Alyssa with Remus trying to hold her back, Lily and James looking ready to fight and Sirius who was about to run at all of them and fight with his own to fists.

She had forgotten about the Death Eaters for a moment, but when she snapped back into reality, she saw how close they were to her. They surrounded her on all sides and were less than a foot away.

"_Good_ " She thought. She raised her arms to shoulder height and suddenly a bright white light came shooting out for every bit of her body and it was gone as fast as it had come but the Death Eaters were all knocked down and where flown about 10 feet away from her. She looked towards Voldermort and smirked, she knew he was getting annoyed but she wanted to keep toying with him.

She was suddenly hit with the disarming charm and her wand then flew from her hand. She looked at the person in astonishment and saw that it was none other than Lucius Malfoy! All the Death Eaters where without their masks and gazed back at her. She was worried to think that this might be the end. Someone shot a spell at her but all she did was raise her hand and in a sense grabbed the spell before it hit her and pushed her hand out, shooting it from her hand back into the spell caster.

She didn't expect what happened next though; from her right side there was a flash of green light. Alyssa had screamed when Jessica turned to face it. It had hit her square in the chest and she felt a sudden cold that diminished all of the anger. She tripped backwards and hit the ground hard, so hard that if she wasn't already dead, then she would have been knocked unconscious.

There were a series of footsteps in which Lily, Remus, Sirius, Alyssa, and James had run over to her body. Alyssa was the first one there and she hugged onto the corpse. Her best friend was gone, and there was really nothing she could do about it. She wanted to fight back, but there was nothing she could do in her current state. The person she wasn't afraid of telling her dreams to, the person she had always wanted to live with, the person who deserved to be alive forever to try and get a second chance at a proper childhood was now gone!

All the Death Eaters, including Lord Voldermort, had disapparated by this point. Alyssa was sobbing hard against her friends body and wasn't able to stop. There was a series of loud cracks in which the other members of the Order had arrived. Someone had grabbed Alyssa by the arms and started pulling her off of the body. She struggled so much to get back to her but no one would allow it.

Members of the Ministry had arrived including Bathilda, Dolores Umbridge, and Minister Cornelius Fudge. Auror's came over slowly towards where she had fallen and laid a sheet over her. Members from the Daily Prophet where also there, but no one dared take a picture of the scene, everyone felt like it had hurt too much because they all worked so closely to her, seeing as their publication building was right across the way from her shop.

THE NEXT DAY!!!!

People had come to lay flowers at the door of the Apothecary, there were so many there that people had to swerve around them to walk. Many women stood at the door, mourning her death. Some people could say they even saw Narcissa Malfoy walk over and lay a solid red rose on the top of the pile but then vanish.

It was already decided that the funeral would be today. It was June 2nd and everyone knew how much Jessica loved the change over from spring to summer. People had started gathering 2 hours in advanced for her funeral and Alyssa was worried that there wasn't going to be enough seats for everyone. She was right! The layout had about a hundred seats, but there was well near 250 people that had arrived none of which included Severus.

As James, Sirius, Remus, and Jessica's father had brought in the casket, tears had started flowing threw so many people, including the men. People had started talking about how wonderful she was, but Alyssa didn't care how much of a wonder she was in class, or how much of a wonderful joy she was to see everyday.

When it was time for her to go up, people where stunned to hear what she said,

"I know what everyone expects me to say, but I'm not going to say it! When Jess was mad, she was an evil and vindictive bitch! When she was sad, she brought the world down with her. She was the light of my life and she was going to be the Godmother of my daughter! She smiled at everyone even if she didn't like them. She wasn't afraid of many things, but mostly herself." She looked down for a moment feeling the tears rushing to her eyes, she didn't know how else to explain herself. "I remember a time when Jessica had tried to make me feel better in a situation where I had more than lost my temper. She had pulled me aside and started to say,

'Listen, there will come a day  
When you will be able, able to say  
Never mind the pain, or the aggravation  
You know there's a better way, for you and me to be'

I don't think I could ever forget her voice, her laugh, her smile; her aura is always going to follow me. All I can ever say in return for your kind words of wisdom, in this moment in time is;

'Goodbye my friend

I know you're gone, you said you're gone, but I can still feel you here  
It's not the end

Gotta keep it strong before the pain turns into fear  
So glad we made it, time will never change it'

Thank you." Alyssa then stepped down from the podium when Sirius started to stand spontaneously. He hugged his sister and let her sit, he then walked in front of the ground and, uncontrollably, started to sing;

"The times when we would play about  
The way we used to scream and shout  
We never dreamt you'd go your own sweet way  
Look for the rainbow in every storm  
Find out for certain love's gonna be there for you  
You'll always be someone's baby"

Everyone suddenly stood and started to join him, somehow knowing all the lyrics themselves.

"Goodbye my friend

I know your gone, you said you're gone, but I can still feel you here  
It's not the end

You gotta keep it strong before the pain turns into fear

So glad we made it time will never never ever change it  
No no no no  
you know it's time to say goodbye  
No no no no  
and don't forget you can rely  
No no no no  
you know it's time to say goodbye  
No no no no  
and don't forget on me you can rely"

Sirius started on his own, with people singing behind him with a soft chorus of,

"No no no no  
I will help, help you on your way  
No no no no  
I will be with you every day"

When the music had died, everyone felt this strange presence, as if she was there; laughing at how dumb they all had just acted. After the funeral, people gathered around her new grave plot to say goodbye.

Alyssa ended up being the last one to leave, but she did leave a small note on her grave. Eventually, some one had read it and all it said was,

"I promise to come and find you. I will not let you lie so early in your life."

END!!!

Sniffle sniffle. That's it! Sorry it was so long again! Song was "Goodbye" by Spice Girls (lol) I'll write more, don't worry!

-Jessi


	3. Lonely Days Just Got Better

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. But I still want to!

**A/N: Back!!! I'm honestly still working on where I'm taking this fic but I DO have an idea. See, the ideas are all up in the old noodle, but I still can't get them on paper the way I want it to be. **

**Bear with me**

Chapter 3

Too many years have passed since that one unfortunate night in front of Eileen Prince's small forest cottage. It had been 5840 days exactly that Jessica was murdered trying to protect her friends and what she thought was her family. Alyssa never lost count of the days only because ever since her best friend had died, she had felt nothing but sorrow and unease permanently resting in her heart where her everlasting love should be. On the day Jessica was laid to rest, Alyssa had vowed to never let Jessica stay where she was. She had vowed that she would resurrect her friend, a task that was most likely not easily done seeing as there is no recorded successful doing in the history of magic, but before she could even attempt to look for ways to do so, her life had taken a twist for the worst.

A few days before Jessica's murder, Alyssa had found out she was pregnant. After Jessica died, Alyssa had miscarried due to trauma from a flying accident. Before Jess' murder, Alyssa was destined to marry Remus J. Lupin, but he had hit a rough spot in his own life after losing his best friend and his wife, James and Lily Potter, to Voldermort and losing his other best friend, Sirius Black, to an unfair trail. It all seemed so unfair towards Alyssa that after one incident, her life crumbled completely. She ended up moving into her mother's house, which she inherited after she too had died.

For some odd reason though, Alyssa never gave up. She knew that deep down inside she could make a difference and bring her friends back and rebuild the love she had with Remus. Unfortunately, it wasn't going to be as easy as she had planed. After her brother was taken to Azkaban and Remus had left, she felt this strange ominous cloud hanging over her head. She had attempted to take care of the Apothecary for Jess to satisfy two things; to try and find a potion of some sort to help aid her in her quest and to also take care of Jessica's business until she did come back to life, which didn't go so well fore she knew little to nothing about potions and the proper ingredients to make a potion work well.

During this time, Remus had gotten and lost a job at Hogwarts; Severus has kept the same job for as many years as Jessica has been dead and Harry Potter, James and Lily's only child, was now 15 and about to enter his 5th year at Hogwarts. Also, her brother Regulus had become a Death Eater and died trying to save their prized family house elf, Kreacher. Sirius, in the same time Remus worked at Hogwarts, had escaped Azkaban and was currently hiding out in the old families' house.

But hope had finally started to shine down on Alyssa and her ever weathered body in the form of a government banned book of spells. As she had leaved threw it, one sparked her interests; the resurrection spell. She had read all the requirements but nothing about what the spell could do to the person they are trying to resurrect or the person resurrecting. But none the less, this was Alyssa's ticket to her old life, or so she thought.

Alyssa looked around her house to search for her brother and once she found him, she practically threw the book at him exclaiming, "LOOK!" He gasped a little for air and began skimming the page and in doing so, got a great shock. He looked at his desperate sister with distaste and started,

"Alyssa," he looked repeatedly from the book to her trying to see if she was kidding about it, but her expression never faltered. "You can't be serious, can you?" Alyssa was panting with glee but, it soon started to wear off, realizing her brother was generally worried.

"What?" She asked, "What's wrong with it? I have all the ingredients and I know when the next full moon is going to be. It's all planned out and ready to go! Soon I can have my best friend back and you could have the wife you always wanted! Isn't that what you always wanted? To marry Jess?" He just stared at her in disbelief.

"But this is DANGEROUS! You of all people should know that! You can't be going around resurrecting people that you feel that you need in your life!"

"Well that's where the obvious difference between us is, huh? What you obviously don't realize is that it's not who I _feel_ I need, it's who I _know_ with all my heart and soul I need." With this, Alyssa had snatched her book back before her brother could protest any more and scampered out of the room.

They days started to pass into weeks as Alyssa quickly prepared the spell. She had even gathered some a few articles of Jessica's old clothing. Once the evening had come, Alyssa was left with an unexplainable knot in her stomach. She departed just as dusk had set and arrived at the graveyard where her best friend was buried next to her best friend in Godrics Hollow. She felt sicker thinking about the possibilities of messing up and coming out with a friend with major deformities. It always occurred to her that she might end up with a mistake in her spell, but once she had set her mind on going back, she realized she was standing on top of her best friend's grave.

Alyssa sighed then looked up into the sky. "It's now or never." She said and then started to mutter the necessary spell and started to pour the potion onto to soil right above her friends probably decomposed body. There was a sudden shudder from the Earth below her feet and Alyssa jumped back off of the respected area that had been laid for her friend. As the trembling stopped, Alyssa looked around with a smile of hope on her face; where was her friend? Unfortunately, nothing popped out of the ground; nothing showed itself to prove that her actions could be justified. Defeated, Alyssa decided to go home.

She entered her home about an hour after leaving. With disappointment left on her mind and questions left to be answered, not to forget a grumbling stomach, she headed into the kitchen and received a shock that sent shivers down her spine. Alyssa dropped her bag in awe as she entered and saw someone sprawled out on her kitchen table. As if bound by a spell, Jessica laid incredibly still, until Alyssa spoke.

"W-w-what the hell?!?" Alyssa was more than surprised when she saw her friend look over at her and finally sit up, feet dangling over the edge of the table. Alyssa gulped when she realized that, yes, she did achieve something amazing, but she made a bit of a mistake; Jessica sat on the table with a smile and looking like she did when she had died, except for her missing human ears and the addition of tiger ears on the top of her head. It was a slightly eerie, yet funny sight.

Jess smiled and Alyssa hugged her tightly. But suddenly Jessica's ear twitched and she pulled herself away saying, "Sirius is coming." Alyssa grabbed her and abruptly shoved her into a closet. Sirius came downstairs and smiled,

"What are you doing, Alyssa?" Alyssa just smiled and walked over to grab a teacup and a teabag.

"Just making some tea." She was trying to play cool but she felt as if Sirius could see right threw her soul.

"Oh, okay." Sirius said, grabbing a cup of water and drinking it. In the closet, Jessica felt tears coming to her eyes. She wanted so desperately to jump out and hug him. She felt this overwhelming feeling of confusion and also sorrow that clouded her memories of the man she once loved. But as he left, those thoughts left and Alyssa reappeared in the closet doorway. Jess smiled and Alyssa helped her up and into a chair.

"I gotta find somewhere to hide you until I can find out how to get rid of those cat ears." Jessica just nodded.

"I can stay with Sirius!" She smiled and looked happy that she thought of it. But then, Alyssa shook her head.

"Sirius definitely didn't approve of the spell I used so I don't think he's gonna want to see you like that." Jess looked down, saddened that her one chance to stay in the same room with Sirius was drenched. Alyssa sighed; looking defeated she said, "The only room Sirius would never look in again in his entire life would be my mothers." Shivers shot down Jess' spine and Alyssa said, "It's the only way." Jess nodded reluctantly and Alyssa helped her up; 16 years of floating had taken a major toll on her muscles.

Alyssa unlocked her mother's room and assisted her into the bed. Alyssa told her that she would lock the door just in case but she was still able to get out if she wanted, just not back in. Alyssa was just happy to know her friend was back. Alyssa went into her room and got ready for bed. Finally, she sat down, her mind swimming in the last couple of hours' events. Jessica had seemed so young, why was that? How was she going to help her friend not look so much like a cat? She sighed and pushed those thoughts out and smiled. She was just happy that she could get her life back on track the way she wanted it to be.

But was it really going to be that easy?

END

A.N/ ALRIGHT!!!! WOOT!!! DONE!!!!

I'll just get this out there; this is the first time I will be willing to write anything for anyone. If I know the fandom and know a good bit of information about it, I'll write it.

Check my profile for information.

-Jessi


	4. Take it Easy

-1Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Sorry!

**A.N// I really should have updated this story more. I'm really sorry for not doing so. **

**P.S. This chapter is dedicated to my friend Alyssa (the actual Alyssa in the story). Please get well soon!**

**CHAPTER 4**

Alyssa paced in her room uncontrollably; how was she going to hide Jessica from Sirius until she could figure out how to remove her cat ears? Sirius was bound to find out sooner rather than later what with Alyssa constantly going in and out of their mothers' room. It was late at night and all Alyssa could do was worry but want to jump for joy knowing that her best friend was alive once more.

Jessica, too, was awake but not for the best of reasons. She laid in the stiff bed where her friend had tucked her in as memories flood her mind, both good and bad. She sighed as the memory of her death came into view but thankfully pushed it away with the thought of how wonderful it would be to get to speak with Sirius in the morning.

But, unfortunately, that thought soon left too when a chill rushed up her spine; hadn't Mr. Black died in this room? Hadn't Mrs. Black laid in this same exact spot night after night after her poor husband had died? And hadn't Mrs. Black herself died in her sleep in the same spot she was in right now? Her eyes darted open as she remembered that all she was questioning was true. She let her mind and heart race threw all the possibilities until both her mind and eyes got weary.

A ray of light entered the dusty lace curtains and danced across her face as a small breeze entered threw the cracked window. Jess stirred as she let her eyes flutter open against the welcoming sunlight. She pushed herself into a sitting position just in time to hear a very light knock on the door.

"Come in!" Jess said with an obvious pep. Alyssa entered with a plate of breakfast for her. As she crossed the room, laid the plate on her lap, opened the window, and sat next to her friend, she spoke,

"I still can't believe that you're here!" Jess smiled at her,

"Me neither. One minute I was chillin' with Jesus then the next I was on your kitchen table!" Alyssa looked utterly bemused,

"YOU WERE HANGING OUT WITH JESUS?!" Jessica giggled.

"Of course not! I was actually just floating in a wide nothingness. It was very peaceful though. I was allowed to watch everyone and anyone I wanted whenever I wanted! It was pleasant to over see my nephew, Harry grow up so far, but I think it's going to be even more of a treat to see him up close and personal and being able to give him real guidance instead of saving him from afar." Jessica started to eat her toast.

"Wait…what do you mean 'saving him from afar'?" Alyssa's eyes narrowed.

"Well," Jessica swallowed her food, "I have been watching over him since he was a baby. I sent Lily and James to that graveyard last year for him. I also called Fawkes to him when he was in the Chamber of Secrets in his second year. Other than that, it's not a big deal; just a Quidditch match here and there." Alyssa looked absolutely stunned.

"So all this time…" She looked down thinking hard. "All this time you've been gone, you were really there saving him?" Jessica smiled and nodded. "But….how? Why?" Jess looked down at her plate and smiled,

"What can I say? He was, is and always will be the son I never had." Alyssa smiled, noticing the empty plate. She stood up and took it off her friends lap than said,

"I'll be back later with lunch. Please take it easy on yourself." She was at the door when she remembered something, "Oh, and if you hear young laughter or whatever downstairs, it's just the Order and their kids, 'kay?" Jessica nodded reluctantly and Alyssa left. The door clicked quietly behind her and Jessica sighed then looked out the window; the sun was disappearing behind dark rain clouds.

Jess threw off the blankets from her lap and started to rub her legs; there was definitely feeling there because of the immense pain coursing threw them. She looked around the room to take in the sights and suddenly noticed something of great interest; a book case. She smiled and quietly clapped her hands together. Her magic may be rusty but her determination was sharp as ever. She pushed her hand out in the direction of the book case and mentally focused in on which book she wanted. As it began to tremor, she narrowed her eyes. It lifted off the case shakily and glided wobbly over to her then fell with great weight onto her aching legs.

"Ouch," she murmured but didn't let that stop her mental celebration. Her achievement gave her newfound hope and great determination to fulfill her biggest ambition to date; walking. Jess moved the book to the bed and picked up her pained legs and rest them over the edge of the bed. She smiled, thinking that walking would be as easy as her magic was, and attempted to stand. Little did she know, walking and magic were two totally different things; while the latter of the two required little work, walking seemed to still present a major issue to her. She fell to the floor with a great thud and smashed her chin upon landing. "DAMN IT!" She let slip. As she covered her mouth, the door opened a crack.

Alyssa poked her head in and gasped upon seeing her friend sprawled out on the floor. "Get your ass in bed now!" Jess sighed,

"Now if I could, do you think I'd be laying here right now?"

"Oh yeah. Sorry." Alyssa replied sheepishly. She walked in and helped her friend back into bed. "Now stay put okay?" Jessica nodded. "I mean it!"

"Alright, alright! I promise I'll stay in bed!"

"Good." Alyssa smiled and walked out of the room once more. Jessica threw the blankets off once more and pushed her legs towards the floor. She was able to move some of her toes, which would come in handy soon as she started to try to get all of her other toes working. By lunch time, she had gotten all of her toes working and one ankle.

Alyssa had entered to see Jessica sitting in the same spot as she had left her. Alyssa walked over and closed the window to keep the rain from coming in and set a plate of lunch on Jess' lap. The two had another conversation about Jessica's death seeing as Alyssa was fascinated with the whole concept. After Jess finished eating, Alyssa gathered the plate and left after reminding Jess that she was still working on finding a spell that would replace her tiger ears with actual human ones. The door clicked once more behind her and Jessica immediately got back to work on her legs.

A few hours later, Alyssa came back into the room with a bowl of steaming stew for Jessica's dinner when she noticed that her friend was not in bed anymore. Alyssa gasped when she saw Jessica standing by the window watching the now setting sun not in the clothes she had first appeared in but now in a pair of skinny legged, dark jeans, a pair of black slip-on shoes and a blood red tank top that had the Gryffindor emblem on the front in the bottom left corner close to her hip. Jess turned and smiled,

"Hey, how's it going?" Alyssa placed the stew on the night stand and walked over to her friend. 

"You can walk now?" Alyssa was completely shocked. Jess nodded happily. "That's amazing! I just learned how to get rid of your ears too!" Jess' eyes widened as Alyssa guided her into a leather arm chair and took out her wand. Alyssa said, "This may hurt so please try your best not to scream, 'kay?"

"Promise just please, hurry!" Glee took over her whole body as Alyssa cleared her throat. She started tapping lightly on the top of her head and muttering in a foreign language. Jess raised an eyebrow in confusion but had to let that expression go when a burning sensation started rushing to her head. She felt the urge to punch Alyssa, but resisted, remembering her friends warning.

A few moments later, Alyssa backed away and gasped. Jessica looked alarmed,

"What is it?" she said. Alyssa brought her hands up to her mouth, further terrifying Jessica. "WHAT? WHAT HAPPENED?" Alyssa rushed to the vanity mirror and picked up a dusty handheld mirror. She wiped it clean and rushed back to Jess, then handed her the mirror and backed away. Jess looked in haste at what Alyssa had done to her and couldn't believe her eyes; she had full human ears and no random ears sprouting from the top of her head.

Jessica jumped up and hugged her friend tightly; she was finally back to normal. Alyssa went back over to the night stand and picked up the bowl of stew and headed towards the door. Jessica followed her closely, expecting to be able to see everyone like she had hoped. Alyssa placed a hand on Jess' shoulder and said,

"Not yet. Maybe tomorrow. It's just that you're still pretty new to your feet and ears and…stuff so I think it'd be best if you just rested everything until it's all working right." With that, Alyssa left with no room for Jessica to debate. All she could do was sit around and brood about how unfair her friend was being. To be realistic, Jessica was as healthy and coherent as possible.

She crossed the room once more and sat back down in the large easy chair.

"This can't be happening!" She started. "This is serious bull!" She was fuming and ready to throw a loud and very noticeable tantrum when she got a better idea. She stood from the chair and walked to the door, placing her ear against it to listen for anyone walking by. She slowly and cautiously turned the door knob and checked to see if anyone was coming. When she knew for a fact that coast was clear, she stepped out of the room. She let the door give a little click behind her and headed off down the hall, tiptoeing all the way and constantly on high alert.

She reached the infamous creaking stairs and took a deep breath; she could only pray that everyone was laughing enough to hush the sounds of the creaking. She tiptoed down the stairs slowly, all while holding her breath. She slowly made her way towards the dining room where everyone was with her back against the wall when she heard her name being mentioned,

"I really do still miss Jess." It sounded like a much more mature version of Remus. She made it to dining room door, got on her knees and peered in, making sure no one noticed her. She smiled after seeing all her old friends assembled around the table and also all the young one's listening to the stories of bravery and courage that Jess had displayed in their "glory days."

She watched her nephew sit angrily across from a man with greasy hair and in black cloaks. Her eyes widened and pulse quickened as she realized it was Severus. Her hands twisted into fists as she gritted her teeth and remembered how he had let their son die. But all that anger left when she saw young Harry, whom couldn't have been more than 15 at the moment, fling a spoon full of peas at the Potions Master's face. It actually made her smile until she saw Severus pick something up to retaliate against young Harry. In one fluid motion, Severus threw it at Harry and as Harry winced, many Order members gasped and shrieked in horror and surprise.

Harry opened his eyes slowly to see a feminine hand grasping the slice of apple that his Professor was throwing at him and feeling the same type of hand on his shoulder. He looked up into her face and noticed how much they looked alike. He was mesmerized by the possibilities of her being related to him that it startled him to hear her speak.

Jess' eyes were staring Severus down who looked scared, shocked, and nearly moved to tears by her supposedly surprisingly cold expression.

"Don't you ever touch my nephew." Her face was fixed just like everyone else's was; just like stone. All she could do was stare but internally she was jumping for joy. This was the moment everyone would realize just how awe inspiring she could be.

But why wouldn't anyone break the silence?

**END**

**A.N// YAY! Another chapter done! I really do love Harry Potter and all that stuff but I just gotta find more time to write about it! Oh well, I'll be doing a massive writing sweep soon. Until the next chapter……**

**-Jessi**


	5. Bitter Sweet Honesty

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

**A.N/ It sure has been a while since I've last updated this. I've signed on here and there but my soul sucking job has taken every shred of creativity away from me except for like super angst filled poetry inspired by Walt Whitman. This chapter has a some references to ****Changing the Past****. If you haven't read it, I suggest you do so you understand this chapter more fully. So I hope this is up to everyone's expectations. Suppa Loves!! -Jessi**

Jess stared out into the crowd of her friends and even those whom she didn't know. She smiled but felt no love coming back towards her in return; why was everyone just starring and not talking to her. She made a move closer to the table and an empty seat and everyone but her nephew flinched. Jess sat down across from a pink haired girl who had turned completely pale.

Feeling more than discomfort at the situation, Jess decided it was time to break the silence; "Why are you all starring? I thought you guys would be happy to see me especially now on the eve of a major battle." Sirius was the only one to remove himself from the stone-like state and actually approach her. She looked up with more wonder in her eyes at seeing him then when she gave birth to her son.

He looked down at her, breathing uneasily and considered what to do. He raised his hand up slowly then quietly placed it on her cheek which she unintentionally leaned into, feeling the surge of warmth rushing into that exact spot for the first time in so long. She held on to his hand lightly and looked him in the face again and said,

"Oh Sirius. I've missed more than you could ever understand." With tears in his eyes, a fully grown man as he is, fell to his knees and embraced her lap as a child would to their mother. She smiled gently and began to rub his head with ease and said, "It's alright. I'm fine."

Everyone then knew that this was not an illusion brought on by the reassembling of the Order of the Pheonix but was the real deal, the real Jessica Lynn Potter.

She endured many hugs and kisses from her friends who all marveled at her body and how it had stayed so young while many of the newer members couldn't even begin to comprehend what was happening and why the Order members were talking the way they were.

Molly rushed back to the kitchen and hurried back with a plate of food which she placed in front of Jess who was sitting next to young Harry. Harry watched her eat with wonderment until he heard Sirius call from down the table, "Harry." the boy turned to his Godfather, "It isn't polite to stare." Jess turned towards Sirius and smiled,

"It's alright. He must have lots of questions for me, don't you Harry?" Harry looked at her. He couldn't be more than 15 so he had to be in his fifth year; ah what she wouldn't give to go back to those times.

"Yeah," Harry answered, snapping her back to reality, "Who are you?" Jess' face went from a smile to utter seriousness. She glanced around the table at her old friends.

"Who am I?" She repeated. Her eyes locked on Remus as she raised an eyebrow.

"We didn't tell him because we thought he didn't need to know." Jessica felt appalled.

"_Didn't need to know_? Remus! How could you say that? It's as if saying he didn't need to know about Lily or James! Do you know how _unfair _that is to me personally?" Remus looked down, ashamed to have said such a thing. Jess was left looking around the table where her only old friends were Molly, Remus, Sirius, and Alyssa. Jess had pretty much guessed that Severus was smart enough to get away while he could.

"So, you knew my parents?" Harry asked. Jess looked back at him and laughed a bit,

"KNEW? I was Lily's best friend from fifth year until I died. And James, your father, was my twin brother! I think I have the right to say I was a bit important to you." Jess said as she glared back at Remus who practically wanted to slid under the table and hide from her icy stare.

Harry stared at her in amusement and felt a rush of questions come to mind and surprisingly they were more all about her instead of his parents.

As the table was cleared of all food, Jess found herself surrounded by not only young but older friends begging to hear more stories from her teenage and minor adulthood and even of her afterlife experiences.

Finishing a mug of butterbeer, Jess continued with a story that both Jess, Alyssa and Sirius remembered well.

"Well, after talking to Alyssa for a while in our dorm, which we shared, we decided it was time to get ready for class. But just as I was about to pull on my shirt, I don't know what came over me but I had like a heart attack seeing this bug on the floor and screamed bloody murder." Jess smiled and looked down.

"Well," Harry said, "What happened next?" He seemed to be hanging off of every word she was saying.

"Well, Sirius came running in and started acting all heroic and asked us what was wrong. I told him I saw a bug and he just laughed at me and got rid of it for me." Harry smiled.

"Why was Sirius always around you when you were in your fifth year." Jess smiled dreamily towards Sirius and replied,

"Because I love him and he loves me back." After a few moments of starring each other in the eyes, Jess pulled apart and looked at Harry. "That and we were dating at the time."

"You were what?!" Harry and Ron both shouted looking back and forth at the two of them. Jess pulled a goblet of rum towards to her mouth as Sirius said,

"If you're surprised at that, ask her who she married and even had a child with before she died." Everyone looked toward her as she was about to sip.

"Who was it?" Ron asked."Severus Snape." Jess replied as the trio screamed, "WHAT!?" right at her. She took a long swig of the rum and then placed the goblet on the table and crossed her arms. "He was a better person back then. He also didn't look so trashy, too. In other words, he is still your uncle Harry."

Harry's face contorted into a look of utter disgust and looked like he was going to throw up, as did Hermione and Ron. Jess sighed and decided that it was best to change the subject.

"So, has anyone seen any of 'Lulu' lately?" Sirius, Alyssa and Remus broke into laughter.

"Oh you mean the man who was madly in love with so he tried to rape you like, everyday while we were at school and like came to visit you almost everyday when you were running your Apothecary?" Sirius added.

"Uh, yeah. That Lulu." She smiled, reminiscing. The ones who didn't understand any of this just looked on, utterly concerned that she just shrugged off the notion of being raped.

"Well, last we've heard and seen, he's married, rich as ever, and has a son the age of Harry and exact look of 'Lulu'."

"Oh great. Exactly what the world needs. Another Lucius Malfoy." Jess took a swig of rum again. Hermione looked her in the face and asked,

"You know Lucius Malfoy?" Jess sighed.

"Didn't you just hear what he did to me as a kid and adult? He was obviously madly in love with me and it was disgusting. It annoyed me so much that I almost sent Sirius after him to kill him."

Harry, still concerned about her former relationship with Severus, asked, "How did you die?"

"Murdered." She said.

"How?"

"Well you're one for a sadistic tale, aren't you?" She smiled and took yet another swig of rum and answered again, "I had left my son, who was only a few months old, in the care of Severus' mother because I knew she was the one who would be able to take care of him and raise him right. I knew before everyone else that I was marked for death by Lord Voldermort because Severus was a devoted Death Eater at the time." She paused and seemed to be trying to find the perfect words to describe the delicate situation. "I had arrived at her home to say goodbye to my son for one last time and arrived to see Lord Voldermort holding my baby, surrounded by Death Eaters. I put a damn good fight, 40 to 1, but it ended up being more than I could handle and in the end, Severus was the one to kill me after the Dark Lord allowed Bellatrix to kill my son right in front of me." She drained her goblet as everyone soaked in her tale.

"But, I don't understand." Hermione started.

"What's not to get? She was a member of the Order." Fred Weasley answered her.

"I was a major threat because I could do better, much more powerful magic without a wand. I was stronger, if it were even plausible, than Lord Voldermort and Professor Dumbledore combined. Like I said, I was a threat and I had to be eliminated because of it and touching my family is my one weakness; you just do NOT do that!" Jess answered for Hermione.

Jess finally felt the rum, butterbeer, and 2 shots of fire whiskey getting to her. She slowly stood up and said, "Well, I'm off to bed. The meal was delicious Molly." Molly Weasley smiled and thanked her for the compliment. Jess placed a hand on Harry's head and started shaking his head, drunkenly back and forth while she said, "Tomorrow, I'll take you Diagon Alley and you can be somewhat of a guide since it's most likely changed since the last time I've seen it." Harry smiled and agreed as she staggered up the stairs. She entered her room and laid down, and not a moment later did Sirius enter her room.

She smiled weakly at him as he crossed the room towards her. When he entered her arms reach, she wrapped her arms around his waist and sighed, "I really missed you." He placed a hand on the back of her head and said,

"I needed you more than I could ever need air." She looked up at him and he leaned down over her and lightly brushed his lips against hers. Needing the attention more than she expected, Jess leaned in harder for a full kiss; this was the kind of passion she would have expected from her one true love.

Was Sirius the one she was meant to be with the entire time? And who did those black eyes in the distance from the window belong to?

END!!

**A.N/ FINALLY!! Okay, I'm not sure when I'll update again but that last question was written because of cola-chan. I'll keep writing no matter what. **

**-Jessi**


	6. A Promise For All Eternity

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

**A.N/ OH MY GOODNESS!! I THINK I'M REACHING THE END OF ANOTHER STORY!! YIPPIE!! Sorry about the out burst but yes we are about half way down with this story now that I'm thinking about it. (has so many evil thoughts as to end the story) Well anyways, this chapter is just one step closer to the end. Enjoy! -Jessi**

CHAPTER 6

The morning came faster than she had expected but was more than welcome. Jess woke up earlier than everyone else and also got ready faster than everyone because of her want to fulfill her promise to her nephew from the night before.

She went downstairs into the kitchen and fixed herself a bowl of cold cereal and sat on the kitchen counter, dangling her feet towards the ground. She smiled as Sirius entered the room who still didn't have to strain to reach her forehead to give it a small peck. She swallowed her food and said,

"Morning."

"Good morning." He replied as he began to brew a pot of coffee. "I'm glad to see that you're still into wearing beautiful sun dresses but I must remind you that it _is_ December and there _is _snow on the ground." Jess looked down at her dress that reached her knees and also at her slip on shoes then back at Sirius.

"Do you think I should change?" Sirius just smiled and nodded. Jess placed her bowl on the counter and scampered off upstairs as Alyssa entered the room.

"Morning, Sirius." Alyssa said. Sirius sighed and said,

"Morning. By the way," he began. Alyssa looked up at him, "I don't believe what you did was right." Alyssa looked away, knowing what he meant, "But," Alyssa looked back at him, "I am damn glad you did it!" Sirius smiled at her. "Thank you."

"It's not just you I was meaning to help. Everyone needed to see her smile once more and Harry needed to know who she was, err…is." Alyssa felt that she should correct herself when speaking of Jess now that she was alive again.

Harry, Fred, George and Ron entered the kitchen and sat down at the table, waiting for Molly to come in and make them breakfast. Remus and Tonks joined them as Jess came down in a pair of dark blue jean capri's, a slim fitting black t-shirt and slip on black shoes with her hair tied up into a high pony tail. She immediately got to work in the kitchen, preparing breakfast for everyone in the house; oddly enough, no one objected except for Molly, but Jess silenced her quickly.

After breakfast, Jess grabbed her coat and asked Harry, "You ready to go?"

"Go where?" He asked.

"To Diagon Alley, silly! You really think I'd back down on a promise to you of all people?" Harry blushed at the thought of not believing her. Jess looked towards Sirius, "Are you coming?" Sirius looked away.

"Nah, I'm going to sit this round out. You kids have fun, okay?" Jess smiled still and agreed. Harry, Ron, and Hermione followed Jess upstairs; the three of them confused as to why they weren't heading out the front door.

"Now, hold hands! It might be a bit of a bumpy ride seeing as I haven't done this in about 16 years!" She grasped onto Harry's hand then Ron's and closed her eyes tightly. The next thing she knew, they were being crushed into darkness and suddenly had her feet land on ground with the sounds of the old Leaky Cauldron clambering behind her. She let the boys' hands go and looked around. "My oh, my!" she said while marveling at the sites she hadn't seen in person for so many years.

She led them into the alley practically undetected. Her first stop was personal; the Apothecary. She entered the store and saw how an elderly man was running the cash register, the time jar was long gone but her old store room was still there. She felt her heart drop as she noticed how much the store had changed but decided it was best to let it go. She left the store, breathing deeply to let it all go and to hold back tears.

As soon as she stepped outside she spotted a store that seemed to not have changed one bit since she last entered it; Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. She ran in and decided to order 4 ice cream sundae's when Mr. Fortescue himself smiled and said,

"You're voice reminds me of a young girl I used to know." Jess giggled and said,

"That's because I AM that girl, Mr. Fortescue!" The man laughed and said,

"Preposterous! Jessica died nearly six--AHH!!" He had turned to face the group and came face to face with Jessica who just smiled at him.

"Mornin'!" Jess said. The man clutched at his heart and stammered,

"J-J-Jess?! Is that r-r-really you?" Jess nodded. "Dear me….THERE IS A GOD!!" he came around the counter and hugged her tightly. "Thank goodness you're alive! I've been hearing all of these rumors of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. I'm just glad you're here to stop him again!" Jess continued to smile and insisted on paying for the sundae's but Mr. Fortescue would not allow it.

After about 2 hours of shopping, Jess thought it was about time to stop into the Leaky Cauldron for a bite to eat when she heard a voice behind her that sent shivers down her spine,

"Come Draco. Let us leave this pigsty behind seeing as it has long since gone to the dogs." Jess smirked and turned to see a man with pointy features, long white-blonde hair, the most lavish of robes, and a serpent headed walking stick. She was filled with more than just glee at the amazing opportunity.

"Now Lucius," Jess began as the man stood straight up and turned, wide eyed and obviously startled, "That kind of ideals will undoubtedly leave you flat on your ass in front of basically an entire generation of witches and wizards with bubbles sprouting from your nose and mouth!"

He attempted to regain his composure, but it did not seem to work. The young boy who, remarkably, looked exactly like Lucius did when he was 15, just glared from the strange girl to his startled father and back over to "that _Potter_ boy" as Harry had been accustomed to be called by. The boy finally looked at his father and said,

"Father," Lucius looked down, "Who is she?" Jess slowly walked over and placed a warm hand on the boys cheek and said,

"You'll find out soon enough, don't worry." She rubbed his cheek gently then lightly swiped down his face to his chin where she cupped it to pull it towards her and give him a small peck on the cheek. As she pulled away to look back at Lucius, she noticed that the boy's face was bright red. She leaned into Lucius and said, "I'll be at _the spot_ tonight at 8. Don't keep me waiting." She looked the frozen Lucius in the face once more and then turned to leave, placing a hand on her nephews shoulder.

That night, Jess was more than excited to get to talk to Lucius again, even if he hadn't been her most favorite person when they were in school together. She constantly smiled when she thought about what she would talk about with him.

As the clock drew 7:55, Jess thought that it was best to leave. She disapparated from the house and appeared on the outskirts of Hogwarts which, as usual at night, glistened and looked like something out of a fairy tale. She soaked in all the beauty but was suddenly disturbed by a voice breaking behind her,

"J-Jess?" She turned to see Lucius standing in front of her, dressed in fancier robes than before. She couldn't hold it back any longer,

"My Lucius, you're looking fruity as ever!"

"Did you invite me here to insult me?" Jess shook her head and looked down. "Well, then why did you invite me here, if you really are here that is…."

Jess stepped close to him and placed a hand on his cheek. "I am here." He smiled at her, thinking that this was some kind of moment where she would even allow him to get close to her with his lips, but she pushed him back. "But I think you and I both know _why_ I'm actually here." He looked down at her and she scoffed a little, "Why are you ALWAYS looking down on me?" He smirked,

"Because you're still the same girl I made fun of in school and I know that for a fact." Jess sneered at him,

"Prove it." She crossed her arms.

"Well," he began slyly, "I know that those clothes aren't yours at all. Those are Alyssa's and you had to borrow them because you can't," he paused for dramatic affect which always pissed her off, "_afford_ your own right now." Jess' eyes widened as his smirk grew wider and wider. She suddenly dropped her arms and he took a small step back.

"You know what?" She began,

"What?" He said, smirking like an evil genius.

"I don't think those clothes suit you!" He looked puzzled as she went behind him before he could stop her. She grabbed his collar and ripped it back, ripping his entire coat from collar to mid back. Jess stood before him when he looked absolutely appalled. Jess smiled and crossed her arms.

Lucius tried to retaliate but was unable to because of the entire concept of his ripped coat. Jess couldn't help herself; she stood and unbuttoned his suit jacket and removed it from him. She untied his tie and took it from around his neck and threw both of them into the nearby lake that she was pushed into by Lucius just so many times when she was a young girl.

He stood in front of her in just a white button down shirt with the top two buttons undone, and black dress pants and shoes, his serpent head walking stick mysteriously missing. She looked him in the face and said,

"This is more like the Lucius I know. Dressed so smoothly and ready to pounce like a wild tiger." She just looked at him for a long moment, waiting for him to speak, but he didn't. All he did was lean in close to her and, for some unexplainable reason, she didn't stop him this time.

Unlike the last time the two of them brushed lips like this, this time was gentle, wanted even. As this uncontrollable rush of lust came over her, Jess raised her hands to his shoulders and deepened the kiss, feeling a sense of recklessness knowing that what she was doing was more than wrong, but not wanting to stop anyways. She felt his hands run up and down her back in a way she had never felt before.

After a few minutes of this, she pulled apart, finally coming to her senses. He looked her in the face and asked,

"What's wrong? Don't tell me that after only two days of being alive, you're already taken!" She looked away,

"I still love Sirius. And you're married. With a SON!" Jess looked him in the eye but he tried to ignore her. He didn't want to think about that at the moment. All he wanted was her. He wanted to live in the moment and finally carry out the deed that he had wanted so badly that one night in his fifth year when he trapped her in the Astronomy tower.

Jess grabbed his hand and made him look her in the eye. "If you weren't in such a committed relationship and if Sirius wasn't around…maybe." He looked happier but not that happy.

"Maybe?" he questioned. "Why not definitely?"

"Well, you _did_ try to rape me!" He looked away, a bit bashful and said,

"It's only because I care." Jess snickered.

"Care? Is that how you show you care about your wife? You rape her?!" He looked at her once more and said,

"That's not what I mean! It was the only way I could get you to myself without having you think of Severus or Sirius! It wasn't fair to me that you always liked one of them over me! I cared a lot about you and you just completely passed over me as if I was nothing! That never happened to me! I'm a Malfoy! It _can't _happen to me." Jess just continued to smile and said,

"You just didn't appeal to my interests at the time, dearest. I was 15 and a loner. No one appealed to my interests. Get over it!"

Looking a bit dissatisfied, Lucius turned and left, leaving Jess smiling to herself and remembering how much of an amazing kisser he was and how funny it was to think that just a few moments ago, both their scars from that unpleasant night in the Astronomy tower, which was only a few hundred feet away, had touched just so gently.

She sighed lightly, hugged her arms around her self and began to set out to the house of Black once more.

When she reached the home, Sirius was the only one awake in the kitchen. She sat next to him and asked,

"What are you still doing up?" She placed a chilly hand on his back as he looked down at the table.

"I can't live like this anymore." Jess gave him a quizzical look, "I have to tell you. It isn't right to hide it anymore." Jess felt a sudden rush of heat come to her face; what was he hiding from her? "I was accused, convicted, and found guilty of James and Lily's death due to conspiring with the Dark Lord."

Jess felt her world come crashing down around her; what went on when she was away?

"W-What? YOU BASICALLY KILLED MY BROTHER?!" She nearly jumped out of her chair from the betrayal. He grasped her hand and looked her in her fury filled eyes and said,

"I didn't do it. Trust me." Tears rushed to her eyes as she slowly calmed down.

"Thank goodness" was all she said. The conversation ended there and nothing more of the matter was spoken.

Months had passed since the last time Jess had seen or even spoken to her young nephew, but Sirius had reassured her that he was fine and doing well in school. She spent most of her days around the house, either tidying up or just playing games with Sirius and Alyssa.

It was late spring and early summer when her "Harry's-in-Danger" sense began to really kick in. She felt that an impending doom was falling around him and that she had to hurry and save him. But every time she transformed into her animagus form and rushed to the school, she would find out that he was alright.

She kept an increasingly close watch on him and his friends now that Professor Dumbledore had been driven out of the school but she always stayed far enough away that the foul beast named Dolores Umbridge would not be able to catch her.

She constantly patrolled the perimeter of the school and was actually often chased away by Argus Filch, who had become increasingly slow in his now old age.

Jess would report back daily to Sirius who, although he didn't condone her behavior, enjoyed hearing back on what was going on at school.

It wasn't until a warm day in the end of May did Jess have something important to report. She had just finished patrolling the perimeter of Hogwarts when she had spotted about 5 thestrals flying over head and in the general direction of London. Jess knew that one of them had to carry Harry seeing as Fred and George Weasley had taken off less than an hour ago; but why was he heading to London?

She had heard of him seeing things due to his scar; was Voldermort aware of his connection?

Feeling a pulling in her heart, she started to follow them on foot. She was faster than she had remembered and she was able to keep up the with winged creatures up until she hit a lake she couldn't cross as a tiger or as a human. She apparated to the house and ran into the kitchen where all the adult members of the Order of the Pheonix, minus Albus and Severus, were.

She came in panting and Sirius immediately stood to greet her,

"What's wrong?"

"They've gone to London. To the Ministry of Magic."

"Whose they?"

"Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Ginny. Most of the members of the D.A. I think Harry saw something from his scar. We have to get there! Now!"

Without even thinking twice, Sirius grabbed her hand and lead her to the table where they were devising a plan already.

Within three minutes, the plan was set and everyone was ready to go. The team disapparated.

Arriving into the Department of Mysterious just in the niche of time, the Order began to change the battle from a fight against a few lucky kids and a large group of Death Eaters, to a much even fight between the Order of the Pheonix and the Death Eaters.

Jess was busy dueling Yaxely, when she caught a glimpse of Lucius who was dueling Sirius. She quickly finished off Yaxely and rushed to the aid of Sirius; no matter how many times Lucius could say how much he loved her, she was still going to love Sirius more than him. As she crossed the room to get to Sirius, a curse was thrown at her which knocked her off her feet and into a stone wall.

She lay flat on her stomach as she attempted to get up. She looked onward at the battle; Alyssa was busy dueling Dolohov and the kids were safe, thanks to Tonks. Jess climbed to her knees as she watched Sirius throw Lucius to the ground with a powerful curse. She got to her feet as and was walking back in the stillness when it hit; a memorable green flash of light came rushing in her direction. She looked towards it thought, as if in a flashback, that she was the one being hit.

When she suddenly heard her nephew scream, though, it brought her back. She looked over toward Harry who was watching a slightly limp Sirius fall backwards. Her heart broke that exact moment. It broke in so many pieces that everyone in the world could have a piece. She started walking towards Sirius and as she got to his body, he tipped further back. With tears in her eyes, she reached out to touch his cheek once more, but when the tips of her fingers where almost there, he fell all the way back into the veil behind him and disappeared.

That was the last she saw of her lover, forever to be encased in her memory as a lifeless figure.

With tears rolling fluently down her cheeks, she fell to her knees as Harry ran after his Godfather's murderer. Jess hugged her arms around herself and cried harder than she ever had before, even when she was living 16 years ago. She cried because ever last memory she had of Sirius flooded her mind and she couldn't stop them. They brought with them the same emotion; loneliness.

After a few minutes of being hugged on to by Remus and Alyssa, Jess sprang up and violently wiped her eyes and took off in the same direction as Harry. When she arrived, she saw something that hurt almost as much, if not more, than just having to witness her lovers death; Lord Voldermort, in a now dilapidated form, was using the Cruciatus Curse against her nephew who was laying defenselessly on the floor at his mercy.

A sudden bubble of more than fury, more than anger, and more than sorrow, welled up and just burst inside of her. She took a few steps in front of the crowd and screamed,

"VOLDERMORT!!" He looked up and, like everyone else from her past, seemed to look utterly surprised. His expression was well liked by Jess. She wanted him to be surprised by her every move seeing as she wanted and hoped to be the person to finally kill him. "Let." She was being selective of her words, "my," she balled her hands into fists, "nephew," one step closer, "GO!!" Suddenly, a full wave of what looked like air but felt like a three foot deep wall of bricks, rushed out of her body and in Voldermort's direction.

He moved out of the way and Harry laid in his spot, unscathed. Voldermort returned to his spot by Harry once more and looked her in the face with utter bemusement.

"There's plenty more where that came from." She smirked. Suddenly, Cornelius Fudge emerged and both Jessica and Voldermort disappareted.

Jess didn't return to Sirius' home, feeling it was just too much for her to bare. Instead, she fled to Godric's Hollow where she was once nearly persuaded by Lily to live. She ran threw the crowds of people until she got to the old, run down house. She entered, not fearing the dangers of the long since uninhabited home.

She ran into the living area and sat on the dusty and slightly broken couch. She began to cry hard once again and this time, she couldn't stop. She continued on like this for nearly an hour until she felt as if her tears had run dry. She looked around the home and notice something glimmering on the floor; a pair of circular glasses.

Jess walked over and picked them up. Sloppily etched into the frame were the initials "J.P." Jess felt tears coming back to her eyes as she realized that these had been her brothers' glasses. She rushed up the rickety stairs and opened the last door on the left. She walked in and saw the dilapidated crib in which Harry had once laid. She found a small tarnished locket underneath a leg of the crib.

Jess picked it up and opened it. This time the tears came gushing out of her like an open wound. Inside the heart shaped pendent were two things; on the right was a moving picture of James and baby Harry. On the left were the engraved words, "My Boys." Jessica's stomach fell farther down inside of her as she then knew that that belonged to her best friend. She clutched it tightly along with the glasses as she walked about the room.

She opened a drawer and saw how all of Harry's baby clothes were still folded neatly and placed away. She lightly closed the drawer and exited the room and entered the room on the right. Upon doing so she immediately knew that this was the Guest Room. She walked in and looked around until she came across a picture in it's frame. Jess stopped and picked it up. Her friends and herself stood next to each other in their school uniforms; Remus, Alyssa, James, Sirius (with his hand missing behind the next persons back), Jess, Peter and Lily.

A twinge of pain plagued her heart. She conjured up a bag that was left laying on her bed in Sirius' home and began to carefully place her new keep sakes inside.

She made a pledge to herself. "I swear on behalf of my whole being, on the grave of Lily, James, and now my dearest Sirius, I will not let Voldermort get to Harry. Never again will he suffer under my watch." She turned and began to leave the home. "And Voldermort, wherever you may be," She climbed down the rickety stairs and exited the front door, "I hunt you down. I will find you. I may die in the process but I sure as hell am going to try and kill you."

With that said, Jess took off down the road. She knew she would never return to Sirius' home again and was also well aware that she may never return back to Godric's Hollow, but she felt that her new goal was more important to stick to now than anything she had done in her life. If she could get to Voldermort before Harry tried, she knew she would be able to weaken him. She also knew that she would finally also be able to come face to face with the man she still held feelings for; Severus Snape.

But what would she do when she finally caught up with the elusive man?

END!!

**A.N/ MY GOODNESS!! That chapter sure was long. I hoped you all liked it. I started writing it at about 7 p.m. It is now 3:15 a.m. Boy am I pooped. Lol Please R&R**

**-Jessi**


	7. The Way We Cope

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

**A.N/ It's almost over!! I'm excited! This has been like a year in the making. I promise, now that summer's here, I WILL be writing more. Please, enjoy!**

**Chapter 7**

It had been 3 weeks since her brother had been murdered but still, Alyssa felt a strange emptiness that was incomprehensible. With Remus gone and Tonks off at work, Alyssa was left to herself in her family's home for the first time in 4 years. She knew where the Weasley family was; they were all save in the Burrow. Alyssa knew where her Harry was; he was at home with the Dursely's. The only person Alyssa was unaware of in their whereabouts was her best friend, Jessica.

It had turned out that 3 weeks prior, when her brother was killed in front of her and all the members of the Order, Jess had vanished into thin air. It had been 3 lonely, unhappy, and difficult weeks for Alyssa. The loneliness entered when everyone left. The unhappiness was there because she realized that she was the last person living in her family. The difficulty came from trying to occupy her time and realizing just how much she needed people in her life.

Days would go by before she would begin to really worry about Jess but she did do her best to hold herself high. She had survived 16 whole years with her friend gone. But this time was different; she knew her friend was out there but was terrified to think if she was alive or not.

Jess hadn't realized just how long she was gone but she didn't even care; her heart was set on protecting her nephew even if he wasn't within sight at all times. In all actuality, she hadn't even seen Harry since the day Sirius was killed. She had told herself that this was for the best and that she was never built to live in one place.

In the past weeks she had made her way from Godric's Hollow in England all the way to the city Svilengrad in Bulgaria. Why she had traveled so far away from home was unclear in her mind at the time but she knew it had to do with both getting away from the Order and the bustle of England and also searching for her old friends around Europe. It never concerned her that her friends might not be there anymore even though she was fully aware that it had been more than 16 years since she had last seen them.

She stopped in to a small local underground pub for a pint and a moment to catch her breath when it had struck her and struck her hard; it was her best friend's birthday. After receiving her drink, she began thinking; was this the way she was supposed to live her life? Was her friend happy at this moment? Jessica had a sickening feeling that this was not one of Alyssa's best days. After a few sips of the stale ale, she decided it was best to shop for a present. She figured that it would be easier than what she had been doing in the past few weeks. It turned out, though, that this task was easier said then done.

She shopped in the streets of Svilengrad for a few hours before she settled on a present. After she purchased it, she did the only thing she knew she could to get it to her friend; she taped the present lightly with her wand and it suddenly disappeared. After she replaced her wand, Jessica was on her way. She was once again on her way to, hopefully, finding her old friends to band together in her fight against Voldermort or even just giving her some advice or a even a place to stay.

Alyssa woke up late on the cloudy Saturday morning in June. As she got dressed she wondered what she would do today. She figured she might end up visiting the Leaky Cauldron for the first time since the late frigid February day that Jess had felt like drinking just to pass the time. She couldn't understand as to why she just wanted to go out like this but she felt that it'd be for the best if she went out today.

She went downstairs and made herself a more lavish breakfast instead of cold cereal. She had made herself a hot breakfast and even read that mornings copy of the Daily Prophet. Suddenly it had hit her; the reason as to why she was so excited that day was because it was her birthday! As the giddiness subsided she realized just how old she had gotten; 38 years old.

She couldn't help but feel envious of Jess for being about to go out and do as she pleased but then again, she realized how alone Jess was and for the fact that she made herself alone. Jess hated asking for help but hated others company when she was on a personal mission more.

After her breakfast, Alyssa decided to leave for the Leaky Cauldron. Upon opening her front door, she looked down and got a great shock; there laid two boxes, one pink and one white. She brought them into the kitchen and opened the white one with holes first. Alyssa smiled and felt tears coming to her eyes when she saw a small white, brown and black guinea pig inside. She placed it on the table next to the box and listened to it squeak for a few moments as she wondered who would have gotten her this present.

Alyssa then opened the pink box and took out a small cake. She let the tears come rushing out as she read the cake. It said, "Happy Birthday Alyssa. Love Always, Jess." Alyssa felt the most blessed that her friend, even though she wasn't there with her, had remembered her birthday. She packed away the cake and conjured up a cage for her new pet as she began wondering something else; what in the world should she name the guinea pig? She smiled as she placed the small pet into its new home with fresh food and water and said, "I'll be home later, Babbet."

Alyssa then went on her way with a renewed hope in her heart. She was excited to think that today was her birthday and, as the clouds cleared the sky to reveal a beautiful sun, she reminded herself just how much she was loved by her friend and just how much she herself loved her best friend.

Jessica continued on her way after finding her old friend, Christa Barrington, and being denied not only entrance into her home but being completely shut out for her idea. Jessica knew that this was going to be hard, but she underestimated just how much time had passed and how unlikely it was that she was going to find someone who even believed that it was her that was knocking on the door.

Jess reached the chilly city of Moscow when she finally broke; it had taken her an entire month and a half to get to this point and the most she had gotten on this journey across Europe was a coat and one hot meal from a friend in Paris. She broke down in a small witch's hotel above a bar. As she placed her bag on the musty bed and threw her coat next to it, she contemplated whether or not she should return to London. The unfortunate thoughts that entered her mind where those of utter loneliness; she felt as if she had ultimately failed her nephew.

She placed herself down in the chair in front of the window that overlooked the dark alley next to the bar and began to pray that on her return home she would find someone that would be willing to help her. Even though she kept her spirits up, she knew that this was an impossible task; what was she thinking just leaving the safety and comfort of the house of Black to come out and search for the people she was once able to call companions?

Tears flooded her eyes as she remembered that most of the people just slammed the door in her face and even when they hadn't right away, they surely did when they heard her tale of reincarnation. She felt broken and unloved. This felt was all too familiar as she had felt it first hand when she was about to be murdered. She cried hard for nearly an entire hour as she not only recounted the month she had just wasted and the times before her death when she had lived just so happily with Severus. She couldn't believe that in the time that she had been alive now she hadn't even tried to be with Severus.

She then found herself crying once again even though she thought that her eyes were dry. This time, she cried for the past; she just so badly wanted to recapture the past and live happily with everyone again. But soon after she began to cry, Jess felt sick to her stomach.

She rushed into the bathroom and threw herself on the floor in front of the toilet and all hell broke lose from her stomach. When she was finished hurling up the very small meal she had just eaten in the bar, she flushed and washed her mouth out. She suddenly looked into the mirror by accident; a tasked she hadn't done in the entirety of the past month. She looked much older than her body was and she felt as old as her face was revealing. This couldn't possibly be the same exact girl that had left Godric's Hollow more than 6 weeks ago, could it?

She sat herself down on the edge of the bathtub and began to rub her stomach; why was this happening, and at such a bad time? Could it have just been something she ate or was it just her emotions getting to her once again? She reentered her bedroom and opened her bag; she had packed a pair of comfortable black cotton Capri's and somehow managed to take off her muggle jeans and put on the trousers. Jess, after wearing herself out just trying to put on the pants, rested beneath the covers of the bed that felt as if hadn't been cleaned in centuries and just thought that it was the possible stomach flu.

She got lost in sleep as she prayed that she wouldn't hurl anymore that evening.

Alyssa was much more worried that evening than she had been the past 6 weeks since she last saw her friend. She couldn't explain why but she just felt that it wasn't fairing well for her friend. To Alyssa, Jessica was gone too long. This was the longest she hadn't seen her friend since she was reincarnated.

It was a great pleasure to be able to take care of her Babbet but it still didn't satisfy her as much as being able to take care of others. She felt lonely once again but she still carried on valiantly. It was difficult to feel so lonely and carry on but she knew if she wouldn't there wouldn't be anyone here for Jess when she finally returned.

Alyssa, who was ever the optimist, had constantly changed the sheets in her mother's room hoping for the arrival of her friend again. But she had yet to return. At this moment in time, Alyssa had transferred from the stage of being worried to being terrified; where in the world was her friend? Alyssa felt constantly sick from worry and as she sat in the large easy chair with a book in hand and her guinea pig on her lap, she sighed and wondered if all this worrying had finally damaged her health.

She closed her book, placed it on her night table and put Babbet back in her cage. She then changed into her evening wear and began to lie beneath the covers of her bed. She promised herself that she would go to the doctor in the morning, seeing as her health was now hanging on by a very thin thread.

The next morning arrived and Jess woke with the feeling of utter disgust. As she showered she looked began to remove the layers of filth she had collected in the last few weeks. After exiting the shower she once again caught herself looking in the mirror. Her face was looking older with each passing day. This made her want to cry but then remembered her friend who had turned 38 about 3 weeks ago. But then again, her friend looked really good and young.

As she dressed, she wondered if she should start heading back to England or if she should just stay here longer. With a definite conclusion in her mind, Jess looked her room door behind her and headed down to the bar. Her body felt old and heavy and Jess knew for a fact that even if she were to make the trip back to her home in England, it would take her longer than it did to get her due to the thought of failure lurking in her mind. She felt that if she went back, Alyssa would be disappointed in her and Harry would never want to speak to her again. She sighed lightly as she sat down at the bar and asked for just the lightest breakfast they could create.

As it came out to her, she had regretted her decision to eat in this bar. Apparently, the chef had thought that when she said light, he meant in color. She received a plate of rare steak undercooked fries with light colored ale. She barely touched the food and felt that it was unnecessary and excessive to drink so early in the morning. She paid and left to do a little bit of shopping.

After about 30 minutes of shopping, she felt a sudden uprising in her stomach. Jess rain into the alley and looked around desperately for something, anything to release this tension in her stomach. She spotted a nearby garbage can and let loose; the bit of breakfast she had in fact eaten was now in the bottom of the pale and she felt utterly terrible. When she had finished, she wiped her mouth clean and headed towards the nearest doctor.

The only problem with the doctor she had chosen was the fact he was unable to speak a word of English so she was unable to describe what was wrong with her. She felt a surge of frustration that she was unable to control and felt that that was the last straw. With that, Jess headed back to the bar and collected her things; it was now or never now that she was sick. She checked out of the small hotel and began on her journey home.

Alyssa had woken that cloudy morning and got ready for a trip to the doctors. She apparated to a doctor, whom she trusted dearly and sat in the waiting room, hoping that her condition, if she had one, was not too serious. When the doctor was free to see her, she entered the room. She sat upon the cold metal table and waited patiently, her heart racing.

Suddenly, the doctor, who happened to be of magical decent just like her, entered the room with his clipboard and said,

"So, Alyssa. What seems to be the problem?" As Alyssa went down the list of symptoms such as frequent indigestion, terrible heartburn, and dramatic weight loss which she really wasn't entirely complaining about. "We'll run some tests and call you in the morning. For now I want you to take it easy and drink things that could soothe your stomach like milk and eat lighter foods with little to no grease." Alyssa nodded and went along with the tests.

The next morning, the doctor called just like he had said he would. He reported that she had an ulcer in the base of her stomach and that she would need to take pills for the rest of her life so that it doesn't get any worse. The doctor had an owl deliver her prescription to her later that day and Alyssa felt, well, old!

She was only 38 and the constant worrying had caused her to get incredibly sick. This was not the way she had planned she would be at this age.

Quite frankly, she had thought her whole life would be different when she thought about it. She had figured when she was younger that at this age she would have 2 kids with Remus and that Jess and either Severus or Sirius would be on their third baby and James and Lily would still be alive. At that point, Alyssa was in tears because of the image she had conjured in her mind; a happy and joyful time around the dinner table with her friends but in honesty she had to sit at the same table all alone now.

Why was she destined to be so alone?

Jessica had made it back to Germany within 3 more weeks. Many would wonder why she was traveling by foot instead of just apparating and her response was simple enough; monitoring. She feared that the wrong people were now monitoring the Floo Network and also the board of those who monitor witches and wizards who apparate. Jess was getting sicker and the cold rain she was now traveling threw was not helping.

She entered the small German town of Dessau when she collapsed. Luckily, an old farmer had found her and brought her back to his home. He had called a doctor and said that she needed to be placed into a hospital.

Two days passed before Jess woke up in the sterile room. She looked around and felt her head spinning. "What…?" She began. Her mouth was dry and she was unable to speak much but a nurse was right outside her room. Lucky for her, this young and beautiful nurse was able to not only understand but also speak perfect English. She spoke softly to Jess to soothe her,

"Please, try not to move much. You were brought here by a very kind man and this is the first time in the past two days that you've been here that you've actually woken up." The nurse poured her a cool glass of water and handed it to her. "Here, drink this. It should make you feel better."

Jessica did as she was told and sipped slowly. Her head was still swimming as she did her best to comprehend what was going on. Without any warning, Jess burst into tears. The nurse, unscathed by this, rubbed Jess' hand lightly.

"Let it out." The nurse said, "It's only natural to feel this way."

"I feel like a failure!" Jess began, the nurse seemed a little nervous now. "I feel like I let my family down and that I will never be able to regain their trust again! I abandoned my last family member and I know for sure that she will never forgive me even if I come home!" The nurse smiled sympathetically and said,

"Calm down. We all make mistakes. I'm sure that if she is your family, she will love you for who you are and forgive all of your mistakes. Trust me, life is not easy, but you're going to be alright!" The nurse continued the rub Jess' hand and smile as Jess just let all her tears come out.

After a while, the nurse left but told Jess that she would be back soon. A doctor soon entered and said that he had to run tests to see if there were any damages done to her body that he couldn't see from her constant travels and also her fall that she had taken.

It was 2 weeks later that Jessica was able be released from the hospital. The doctor released her only on the premise of her taking better care of herself. Jess had eaten well in the hospital and had, thankfully, gained a few extra pounds that were surprisingly visible.

It was early in August when she was released and it wouldn't be until the end of the month that she would finally land back into England. She slowly walked the rainy streets of downtown London in the large coat she had received months earlier. She then reached the doorstep of her best friends' home. As she climbed the stairs, she contemplated what she was going to say.

Jess raised her hand to knock on the door but hesitated to knock. She gulped hard and suddenly turned and fled the stoop, fearing rejection once again. She rushed down the streets and found herself at the Leaky Cauldron. She entered quietly and sat down. Jess sat quietly for nearly 2 hours, wallowing in her own pity until she felt a strange pain in her heart.

She rushed to the bar and asked the bartender the date. He replied to her,

"It's August 18th. Why?" Jess gasped and rushed herself into Diagon Alley. She felt so dumb for forgetting. Jessica realized it had been nearly a month since the event had passed.

She ran from shop to shop contemplating what to get. When she settled on something small but hopefully useful; an anti-burglar buzzer, two dozen chocolate frogs, and an auto-answer quill. She had the items gift wrapped and rushed out of the last store. She rushed out of the store and began to mentally curse herself; how could she have forgotten her nephews' birthday?! It had been the last day of July and now she felt completely horrible!

As she rushed towards the Leaky Cauldron, she began to feel her head spin. Suddenly, without any warning, Jess collapsed again. This time, unfortunately, no one was around to help her.

Would Jessica be able to make it or would this be the way she was going go without seeing her friends again?

**END!!**

**A.N/ That's finally it for this chapter!! I really needed to dump that out of there. I hope you all liked it!**

**-Jessi**


	8. A Rekindled Flame

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

**A.N/ Oh my gosh… This is Chapter 8 already! The next chapter is the big Finale!! OH MAN!!**

**Chapter 8**

The warm spring breeze ran over the couples' bodies. The only sound heard for miles was the rushing wind rustling the high grass leading up the hill to the two statuesque teens. The young girl with very lightly sun kissed skin and slightly curled blonde hair, closed her crystal blue eyes and took in a deep breath; this was the best day she could remember. She looked over at her companion; his jet black hair was strewn out in different directions, but that was one of the many things she loved about him.

The girl smirked then suddenly rolled on top of the boy so their stomachs were touching. They couldn't have been more than 16 years old. With love in her eyes, the girl smiled sweetly as her boyfriend placed his hands on the small of her back, pulling her in closer. The breeze returned again and danced across her open flesh, taunting her to try and catch the wind and its very essence of freedom; the kind of freedom she so longed to know for herself and for her lover.

She sweetly rested her hand on his chest and took in yet another deep, long breath. She looked up at the boys face and said, "Severus?"

The boy, with his eyes closed, replied, "Hmm?"

"I just thought that you should know," she began, biting her lower lip every so often, "That if I were to die one day in my sleep, it's because I was dreaming of you and you took my breath away," the girl said shyly, as if the boy was but a mere crush instead of her lover. With this slightly alarming reply, the boy opened his eyes wide.

"Jess." He said.

"Yes?" The blonde beauty looked up at him once more.

"What are you saying? Why would you say that?" The boy was worried; was she going to die sooner than she should? Was she going to hurt herself in some strange fashion?

"Nothing. I just always felt that I would die young." The girl started to slide up so they were face-to-face. Once this was achieved, she allowed herself to smile sweetly at him once more and say, "Don't worry. I love you tremendously and I always will, Severus! I promise. But you need to do me a big favor first."

"Anything for you, dearest." A smile erupted from the boys mouth.

"You need to wake up." Suddenly the breeze stopped and the cool ocean blue sky turned dark and menacing. The air turned stale and every last flower and blade of grass died. The girl stood from her place on top of him and took a few steps back. Severus propped himself up on one elbow and began to get frantic.

"Jess! No! This can't happen! Not again! Don't you dare leave me again!!" His voice was distressed and filled with sorrow; his eyes showed the same emotion. The boy struggled to his feet just when the black clouds rolled in and engulfed the sky. Severus pushed a hand out to her to stop her from running off but it was no use; Jessica put a hand up to return the grasp but as their finger tips nearly touched, the girl turned to ash and flew away with the angry, harsh winds.

The boy looked at his hands in disgust; how could he have held something so heavenly but let it float away so effortlessly as she just did? Something sparked the boys interests quickly though, as a major distraction from his fleeted love; a sharp pain erupted in his left forearm.

As he pushed up his sleeve, Severus saw the slithering serpent with the skull. There was a sudden flash of neon green light, and Severus Snape jolted up in his bed, panting hard with a cold sweat on his brow and tears heavy with regret in his eyes.

"Damn it," he grumbled, "that's the third time this week I've had the same dream. Why can't I get her out of my head?" Severus threw the covers from his lap upon noticing that it was a decent hour for him to wake anyway. He then went and took a cool shower in an attempt to rid himself of the thick layer of perspiration that he had collected during night. After his shower, Severus returned to his small bedroom and put on an astonishingly well suit with white pinstripes.

As Severus finished his last button on the vest, he sighed; he sure wasn't hungry but didn't even know what to do with himself. Severus sat on the edge of his bed, head hung low, looking at nothing in particular. After a few silent moments of this, he felt a cool breeze brush against his back. He looked up and to where the breeze had entered. There was no open window, no open door, no cracks, nothing. He sat up straight, frightened.

Suddenly, another breeze graced his back again. Severus jumped up, more than startled. At this point he was terrified. His eyes darted around the room; where was this breeze coming from? A breeze rushed across his face which caused him to automatically close his eyes. He began to shiver; was this the end of his life?

The breeze came back, this time coating his whole body, engulfing him with such forceful winds that felt like a tornado. But suddenly, it all ended and he felt only a light, warm breeze, dancing across the open flesh on his arms and face. He tilted his head back ever so slightly as he felt warmth pressing down on his face. He was brought back to awareness when he felt fingers slowly running threw the side of his hair just above his left ear. He looked down to see Jessica in a beautiful white cotton dress standing in front of him barefoot with her golden hair and bright blue eyes just shining at him. She looked up at him, a smile sitting sweetly on her face, her hand resting so carelessly on his shoulder.

"Severus," she whispered like the wind, "Don't forget, I still love you and I need you." The tall grass surrounding them waved freely in the wind that danced around them.

"You can't possibly need me anymore. I've hurt you so bad already; you should just get over me." He looked down in defeat; he felt as if she was honestly better off without him. The air turned frigid as soon as he looked down. Jessica's effortless hand turned violent; she grabbed his hand and ripped it towards her. He looked up, scared and confused. She spoke and not in her loving tone that she had always used with him,

"Look! I'm not kidding! You see this here? This isn't real, okay? We aren't dancing in a happy little field of flowers and I'm not really here! I'm really at the Leaky Cauldron. Something bad is about to happen to me at 11:15 this morning, okay? I'm about to realize that it's my nephew Harry's birthday, run into Diagon Alley, buy him gifts than collapse and guess what. No one will be around. I will die if you don't quit being a baby and thinking that I won't ever forgive you. Just WAKE UP and save my life! Yes you killed me once but do you really want 2 of my deaths on your hands?" Her eyes bore into his soul as he cowered in fear.

"Is…is this just a dream?" He asked as he attempted to regain composure. Jess just sighed, rolled her eyes and tossed her head back.

"Dumby!" she started looking back at him, "What part of 'I'm going to die again' do you not understand? GO!" With that, she quickly slapped Severus' forehead with the palm of her head.

Severus jolted up in his bed, once again covered in sweat. This time, he looked at his watch; 11 a.m. Not in the mood to defy his dream, Severus scrambled out of bed and got ready and disapparated from his home. He ran into Diagon Alley just in time; Jessica was looking at her watching then towards the sky and suddenly, as if she had tripped, she fell to the ground. She had stopped breathing.

He rushed over and scooped her up with the greatest of ease and immediately apparated to his home. Once in his living room, he laid her on the couch.

"Wormtail!" he called to a bookcase. Suddenly, the bookcase moved sideways to reveal a staircase and a portly, middle aged man that was baldly badly. "Go get me some hot tea." Wormtail stood there, staring at the woman's limp body in awe. "DON'T JUST STAND THERE! GO!" Wormtail scurried off towards the kitchen.

Jess' face twisted slightly as she woke up. Severus looked from her hand, which he was holding, back up to her face as if nothing had ever happened between the two of them. It was as if they were first dating again. Her eyes fluttered open slowly and she gripped onto his hand.

"S-Severus?" She whispered.

"I'm right here, Jess. Don't worry." She slowly closed her eyes as he noticed that she looked much older than she should. Undoubtedly, he was alarmed by this revelation and let go of her hand quickly. Wormtail bustled out of the kitchen with a cup of steaming tea as Severus rushed into his private study with a few books in hand. Wormtail stood in the doorway between the kitchen and the living room just staring at the woman's limp figure. A sudden twinge flicked his grimace into a smirk; he had the perfect opportunity to get rid of Jessica Potter for good this time.

He slowly and quietly set the cup of tea down on the coffee table that was next to the couch from which she laid upon. He pulled his wand out from beneath his robes and put it lightly against her forehead; this was his moment. This was his moment to get back at her for always making fun of him in school. This was also his moment to regain a higher seat next to his Lord. Wormtail did everything to please his Master and he knew that this was going to be one of them. This moment would get him as much praise, if not more, as Bellatrix killing her cousin Sirius. All of their actions were always to aid Lord Voldermort to get closer to Harry Potter and Wormtail knew that if he killed Potter's aunt, then there wouldn't be any threat surrounding their attack on Potter. Everyone knew that not even the great Albus Dumbledore was as powerful as the soon to be dead girl lying right in front of him.

Wormtail's smirk grew and grew until all of his teeth were showing and his face was distorted into an expression he hadn't used since the night of Lily and James' death. This was it. He opened his mouth and started,

"Avada – " He was cut off by a soft knock on the front door. He turned to the door and heard Severus exiting his study. Wormtail stashed his wand in his robes and rushed up the stairs after replacing the bookcase.

Severus came out to the living room and front door area and looked threw a small peep hole to the outside world. It was Narcissa Malfoy and her sister Bellatrix Lestrange. Severus rushed to the couch and picked Jessica up cautiously. He once more rushed to his room, laid Jessica down on his bed, shut the door quietly then answered the door.

"Narcissa! Bellatrix! What a surprise. What are you doing here?"

Hours after the sisters left, Jessica emerged from the bedroom; with a hand on her head she was completely unaware of where she was. She started to stumble down the hall until she couldn't move anymore. She collapsed against the nearest wall and slid to the floor making an audible thud. It felt as if one of her lungs had collapsed as she sat with her back against the wall, gasping for air.

"Jesus Christ…," She began, "What the hell," she let out a weak cough, "What the hell is happening to me?" She heard footsteps coming from a room to her left. In a panic, Jess struggled to her feet and started to take steps in the opposite direction but quickly began to fall, head first to the tile floor. She closed her eyes and braced herself for the impending pain but never felt anything but a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist.

The strong arms lifted her carefully so her feet weren't touching the ground any longer. She looked up at the face of the man holding her and she didn't know what to feel. Severus looked down at her with what felt like a sympathetic smile as he laid her down on the couch.

"Take it easy." He said. "You collapsed this morning and hit your head real hard on the ground. I'm not surprised you aren't feeling so great right now." He continued to smile at her but she was only confused.

"Why did you bring me here?"

"Well isn't it obvious?" She stared at him with a blank expression. "I live here so of course I was going to bring you here!" She smiled a little and let out a giggle. He felt relieved.

"No I mean, why wouldn't you bring me back to Alyssa?"

"Because." He stated.

"Because why?" She smiled at him. He simply looked down, looking hurt.

"Because I wanted to be with you. You have no idea how much I beat myself up for what I did to you. I couldn't believe it. I'm a monster. So when I saw you like you were on the ground in Diagon Alley, I couldn't help but feel that if I saved you, you might find it in your heart to forgive me." She looked at him in disbelief; the emotions she felt towards him were as if they had just got married.

She leaned forward a bit and kissed the top of his head, "Don't worry. I will always love you." She smiled and at that moment he shared the same disbelief as she did a moment ago. He kissed her lightly on the lips and said,

"I'm so sorry." She only smiled and said,

"It's alright." Severus stood and said,

"I have to go back to what I was doing. Please, just rest here for a while." She nodded in agreement and sat on the couch with a few books that he had given her to enjoy. After a while, Jess fell asleep.

A few days later, Severus confessed to her that he had to return to his post at Hogwarts but that he promised to keep in touch and that she was more than allowed to stay in his home if she wanted to. She felt crushed but knew that he had to do it.

Severus returned to Hogwarts later that day and Jessica was left to fend for herself against the slimy Wormtail. Needless to say, she soon was chased out of the house not because he attempted to kill her on a daily bases but because he just freaked her out when he looked at her.

Because she didn't know where to go, she returned to the only place she considered home; Number 12, Grimmauld Place. Surprisingly but naturally, Alyssa welcomed her back with arms wide open and the two quickly got to chatting about what had happened since they last saw each other.

They acted as if they hadn't been separated for even a minute when it had actually been about 5 months.

The months passed and, unfortunately, Jess got sicker and sicker. She wouldn't let her best friend see it of course but Alyssa had her suspicions. By late May, Jessica was unable to get herself out of bed without feeling immense pain throughout her entire body. The pain had stopped being only internal and unfortunately, small cuts began to sprout on her body as if a parasite made of razor blades was coursing threw her body and slicing open her skin from the inside.

It was at this time that she had begun to patrol the perimeter of Hogwarts to do two things. There was the obvious to protect her nephew but also to see Severus. But then there was also so she could get out of the house and away from the Order. She couldn't help but notice that now the Order, when they all were able to come over, only talked openly about what was happening to her and what they could do to prevent it. It was driving her completely mad!

When she went out, no one knew she was gone because she would head up to her room, lock the door and disapparate. She couldn't help if she felt she needed this privacy and all the others obliged, thinking it was because she was tired.

But it was one particular evening that she was glad she was out. Jessica started to slowly walk towards the mysteriously open gate that led up to the school when she caught sight of it; a flash of green light that was all too familiar. Then suddenly, the Dark Mark was thrown into the air and series of wild cackles came waving at her. She looked towards the tower from which it the light came from and saw a thin, frail figure fall to the ground. If the person wasn't dead before, the fall surely killed them.

She saw a series of dark cloaked and hooded figures running towards her so she ran off the path and into a near bush. She watched in disgust as the Death Eaters ran from the school and disapparated.

Her disgust turned to fear and awe as one of the Death Eaters turned to their friend and said,

"Finally! The Dark Lord can finally get to Potter no problem now that Dumbledore is dead!" She felt panic stricken and wanted to kill them. But suddenly, she saw someone too familiar for her that made her stomach churn in an unpleasant manner; Severus, her love, was fleeing when her nephew came up behind him and called him a coward.

Jess emerged from the bushes after Severus pushed him down and ran out of the gates. She rushed over to the path and did the only thing she could; she tripped him. Severus fell face first into the dirt and she walked over and started yelling at him,

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!"

"What?! Jess? What the hell are you doing here?" Severus questioned, standing up.

"I asked you first!"

"This isn't a time for you to be here! It isn't safe! You need to get outta here before someone see's you!" He started to push her back towards the bushes. She stuck her heels into the ground to stop him and turned to him in an angry rush and screamed,

"YOU'RE RIGHT! I SHOULD LEAVE BECAUSE EVERYTIME I'M WITH YOU I'M NOT SAFE!" He looked utterly hurt by this but she could care less. Jess disapparated and appeared in the kitchen where the Order was still meeting.

"What's wrong?!" Alyssa stood up and next to her, placing a hand on her back. Jess' face was stained with tears and she was leaning on the table. She looked up at every one and said,

"Dumbledore's just been killed. It's begun. The war has finally begun."

**END!!**

**A.N./ Okay, I'm almost done with this story and after this there might be a new Harry Potter Storey coming out, YIPPIE!**

**-Jessi**


	9. The Battle to End it All Goodbyes

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**A.N.// I just saw the midnight showing of the sixth Harry Potter movie and it reminded me that I haven't updated this story in about a year. Sorry for that. I finished my senior year of high school and I realized that I need to get this out before I head off to college. Also, a quick note, I realized how much I really disliked the past two to three chapters I posted. I'm not changing them but this last chapter will be different. Not so long winded and four sentences to describe one thing. At least I hope that's what I can accomplish. Okay, everybody ready? I now present to you the long overdue final installment of the Life's Labyrinth's tale. Please enjoy.**

**Chapter 9**

_"What's wrong?!" Alyssa stood up and next to her, placing a hand on her back. Jess' face was stained with tears and she was leaning on the table. She looked up at every one and said,_

_"Dumbledore's just been killed. It's begun. The war has finally begun."_

These were the words spoken nearly a year ago by the girl who then looked so young and vibrant. This day, she looked more than weathered. In fact, she looked quite ill and well past the age she should be. Her breathing had become labored and it was evident she was not going to last much longer.

Alyssa looked down at the floor right in front of Jessica in silence. Jess sighed with frustration and looked up at Alyssa. Alyssa too looked and with a quizzical expression asked politely,

"What's wrong? Is there anything I can get you?" Jess looked around the dusty, decrepit building and with a tear in her eye, she responded,

"How did we get here?"

"Excuse me? Are you alright? Is your mind going to?"

"No, I mean, how did we get here in this situation? We used to be on top of the world and then we landed here in the Shrieking Shack hiding from everyone and everything. Why don't we just go out and attack?"

"Because we'll get killed. Bad."

"If we die, we'll die gallantly! We'll be heroes!"

"We'll be fools. It's not smart and you know it. Besides, when this supposed 'big battle' does arrive, I don't want you to try and fight in it. Even a year ago you wouldn't have been able to fight. Now that you're so, so,"

"Weak?" Jess responded to Alyssa's tip toeing around the situation. Alyssa paused, trying to regain her composure,

"You can't really try and run around playing hero and trying to save the day. It's up to Harry now. You know what the prophecy had described. We all do. You just have to sit this one out."

"And do what? Watch as my friends and family get put in danger that I can't help them with? Do you not realize just how cruel that is? How dare you think I'm just going to sit this battle out! Besides, this might be the last one I'm alive for so of course I have to fight in it."

"Please don't talk like that." Alyssa pleaded, looking back down at the floor with sorrow resting in the air.

"But it's true."

"I don't want to hear that!" Alyssa put her hands over her ears in a melodramatic manner. Jessica was instantly silenced; she really did hate when Alyssa did this but, she understood. Jess had a new tendency to push the envelope with her friends' emotions. She waited until Alyssa lowered her hands to start again.

"Listen, I'm sorry and I know you never liked hearing about death but it's a fact of life. I'm just saying, my time, once again, just might be up." Alyssa sighed and let out a small shudder.

"I can't believe we've come this far. All I have to say is that, of all the people I could be here with in this situation, I'm glad I'm with you." Jess let out a small smile,

"You're my best friend. I'd follow you anywhere you lead me. Besides, you cook for me!" Alyssa let out a chuckle,

"Could you have imagined that we would land right back at Hogwarts were all of our mayhem started?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, if you had never fallen for Severus, you might not ever be like this."

"If I did all of my homework, I would never have met you." The duo laughed harder than they had in nearly a year's time. Jess let out a sigh of content and silence filled the air once again. "I have to tell you something."

Alyssa looked up at her once more, "What is it?"

"It's not easy to say because I've never really told anyone this so please bare with me."

"Sure. What's up?"

"If anything happens I want you to take care of Harry, okay?"

"Most definitely. But, you look like there's something else you want to tell me. What is it? What's wrong?"

"It's just, well, I can't really say it."

"Sure you can! What is it?"

"Well, it's just that I think that you're," Jess was cut off by what sounded loud and boisterous like gun fire in coming from Hogwarts. Alyssa stood up and ran to the window; the war had just begun.

"Stay here! I promise I'll be back soon. Just take it easy!" And with that, she was out the door and already towards the school leaving Jessica to sit in silence, her words still hanging on the tip of her tongue, begging to be spoken. Slowly and defiantly, Jess rose to her feet; like hell was she going to miss this! She made her way out of the Shrieking Shack and toward the school yard; it wasn't everyday that she got to participate in what would be a battle of legendary standards.

Once out, she saw the mayhem that was ensuing; kids were fitting adults that were taking no mercy and those children were falling. It was someone should ever have to witness. Suddenly, Jess looked up from her spot leaning against the tree that led to her secret home for months and witnessed something horrific; a shot was fired at the school and the wall was collapsed. Jess caught a glimpse at who was in the school at that exact moment and she gasped in terror; her dear nephew was standing there, trying to get away from the wreckage.

This display was enough to get her adrenaline rushing and the pain to disappear. She set out towards the school. She cut threw the forest, an old trick of hers from back when she attended Hogwarts. Just when she reached the outskirts of the forest, she was grabbed from behind. A hand over her mouth and an arm around her waist, the person pulled her away from the fight. She knew that she only had enough strength to get from the tree, kill a few Death Eaters and then lay down to close her eyes forever. But now that this person had her, her strength was dwindling and fast.

It was no use for her to struggle and when she did finally give up, her body told her to take a small nap. When she woke, she was crammed into a small closet and couldn't see much. She could only look outside the closet and saw Snape standing with Voldermort. She couldn't comprehend what they were saying but she knew that this was not going to be good. She climbed up on her knees and watched threw the key lock as a bubble suddenly burst and a giant snake attacked Snape's neck.

Voldermort left and, even though, the last time she spoke to him, she felt a deep compassion for the man. She put a hand over her mouth and tried not to make a sound. Tears streamed so fast and hot down her cheeks. She watched as her own nephew came in and even bottled her old lovers memories. Once he and his friends left, she felt compelled to go see him.

She crawled out and placed a shaking hand on his blood soaked cloak. With a waivering voice she slowly spoke,

"Hey. I-I-I'm so sorry. I was such a f-f-fool. I never deserved you're l-love. Please, forgive me!" Suddenly, the tears came pouring out faster than before and her whole body was shaking. It was hard to think that the man she had loved for so long was dying right in front of her. A cold, wet hand landed on top of hers. She looked up and got the glazing gaze of her lovers. He opened his mouth slowly and she leaned down to him,

"I...was...the...one...who...was...wrong. I...love...you..." Tears fell on the floor and all Jess could do is look at him once more and hug onto his now limp body.

"I love you too." She leaned down and kissed his cheek softly. "I love you so much!" Slowly she stood and knew what she had to do; it was time to fight.

She exited the building and headed toward the fight once more. Once she entered the field, she saw the fight was at a standstill. She looked around at those who had fallen; many of the faces were familiar. She did her best to rush over to young Tonks' body when she was grabbed around the arm.

"What are you doing here?!" shouted Alyssa.

"Please! Don't start with me."

"Don't start with you? I asked you to stay home and you didn't listen and , oh my God! Whose blood is that?" Jess looked down and did her best to hold it together. Suddenly, Molly Weasley rushed over to her. She wrapped her hands around Jess' neck and began to weep.

"Jessica! Thank goodness you're alive! We didn't know whether you were still going to help!"

"Yes. Of course." Molly let out a loud wail. "What's wrong Molly?"

"It's Fred! They killed him!!"

"What?!? Oh no! My apologies Molly." The death count was rising and all Jess could do was look down and wonder if what she was doing was righetous or just foolish. Should she have taken Alyssa's advice? She was scared and didn't know what was going to happen. Then suddenly, a loud sound rang out from the forest and everyone began to retreat to the castle walls while some adults started to come out of the castle. Jess watched as Molly ran back in to be with her daughter and Alyssa grabbed Jessica by the arm.

"Come on! We need to go!" Jessica only stood there. She looked up at her friend and said,

"You're my best friend and in most situations my sister. If I lose you, I lose everything I live for. I'll love you forever, kid." Jess smiled sympathetically at her.

"You sure know how to pick a crazy time to make sure a meaningful statement." Alyssa smiled back, "But I must admit, you are my best friend too. I'd be miserable without you too."

Suddenly, in the distance, a voice, undoubtedly belonging to Bellatrix, rang out. Jess looked in her direction and saw an all too familiar green light rushing toward the duo. But she was mistaken when she thought that it was aimed right at her chest like before. She looked over at her best friend and, in a moment of nurturing instinct, Alyssa let go of Jessica's arm and said,

"Run." The curse hit her in the back and she fell at her feet. Jessica, in a moment of sheer shock and desperation, let out a shriek and fell to the floor next to her friend.

"No! This can't be happening to me! I can't believe this! No! Not again!" As her tears flowed fluently down her face once again, she felt that she couldn't go on and that she really shouldn't go on. This really was not her battle but knew that if she didn't try, all her friends and family would have died for no reason.

Even though she barely had the strength to stand, she picked her friend up in her arms and, with tears in her eyes, slowly carried her to the castle that had been their home for so long. Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion as Death Eaters ran in the direction she was heading and students and adults ran in the opposite direction to stop them.

Once she entered the doors of the Great Hall, Jess placed her friend down on a table. It was quiet here and Jessica knew that her silence was going to be only momentary. Jessica gazed upon the body of her dearest friend and slowly inhaled; everything was aching by now. She grabbed Alyssa's hand and held it tight. She looked Alyssa in the face and said,

"I'm so sorry. I keep putting you in such danger. I'm such a fool who doesn't deserve your friendship. Will you ever forgive me?" Jess waited for a response like she got from Severus. She continued to wait as the voices outside the castle got louder and closer. She waited until it hit her and hit her hard; her best friend in the entire world, the one person she could trust with her secrets, with her tasks, with her life was now gone.

Jessica heard someone run to the Great Hall door and all she could was gaze up. She watched as an unmasked Death Eater stood in the doorway, panting and smirking manically. She sniffed as he entered the room drawing out his wand, ready to kill her as well. Threw a sniffle she warned the man,

"I suggest you not come any closer. I don't care who you are or who you think you are, I will kill you."

"Oh yeah, girlie. You really want to try that?" He edged closer to her. Jess slowly rose from her seat and faced the mans direction. While looking at the ground she said,

"Listen, I just watched my husband being murdered and the best friend that I've had for the past 25 years. Do you really want to test me?"

"Husband? Who the hell was your husband?

"Severus." A tear drop rolled down her cheek and hit the floor.

"Severus Snape? You're kidding me right? That man lived alone for years! You've got to be mistaken."

"No. I'm not now leave before I kill you." The man laughed once again.

"Try me dearie." He raised his arm but before he could say a word, Jessica whipped out her wand and shouted,

"Avada Kedavera!!" A flash of green light sprouted from her wand and blasted the man right in the chest. He fell down to the ground in a crumbled heap. Jess looked back at her friends body and said, "I'm sorry about that. You know I only do it because I must. I know I'll see you sooner than you expect but, I won't last much longer."

Jess walked out of the Great Hall and saw the Death Eaters storming in to the castle. Jess sighed and walked a few steps further into the battle and began her fight for not only her life but also the lives of her remaining friends.

After a grueling battle and stopping 6 Death Eaters single-handedly, she joined the circle of on-lookers that watched as her nephew fight the battle of his life. Her breathing was past the level of labored and, as the battle came to a close, she simply sat down on the ground against one of the castle walls and let mayhem ensue.

She placed a hand on her side and wheezed as she watched everyone run around in excitement at the outstanding victory. She smiled weakly as she watched people hug each other tightly in joy.

Jess was quickly joined by her nephew Harry who was panting himself in an excited yet exhausted manner.

"It's finally over! Are you okay?" Jess smiled at his question.

"I'm fine dear. Don't worry about me. Go, celebrate, have fun." He shook his head.

"You're in pain. What's happened? Were you hit?" He began to look at her in an inspecting manner.

"Don't worry. I wasn't hit. It's just," she paused to cough and gasp for air once more, "it's my time. I have over stayed my welcome here on this earth and it's time for me to go up to that amazing wizarding school in the sky." She joked with a weak chuckle.

"It's not funny! Don't say things like that! You'll be fine. I swear." The excitement had calmed down and many were gathering around them.

"Don't swear. You can't stop what is inevitable. Besides, I'm not really leaving you. And now you'll have your dad and mom, Sirius, Severus, Remus, Alyssa and I watching over you. Just remember, we all love you so much and whatever you do in life, we're proud of you."

She smiled weakly, closed her eyes and, just like in Severus' dream, disintegrated into ash for you see, a body held together naturally will stay but a body held together with magic, even magic that had expired long ago, like Jessica's will not be able to withstand the pressure on the Earth's surface any longer and evaporate. A small breeze rolled in and as soon as her body had dissipated, her ashes were gone.

Everyone was left confused, all that is who stopped to pay her any attention. Harry rushed outside to the field and looked up at the starlit sky. He saw as a row of 6 stars glowed the brightest and shined down on his blood stained cheeks. And if you blinked, you surely would have missed the wonder that had happened next; in a quick flash of white light, the sky lit up and darkened as quick as it had happened. Left in it's wake were the same 6 stars but, this time they were joined by an seventh. Harry smiled and knew what this meant; his aunt was keeping her word that the original 6 stars were as she had mentioned. They were his father, his mother, his godfather, his misjudged Potions professor, his werewolf uncle, his misunderstood godmother and, finally, his trusting and insightful aunt.

Years would eventually go by until Harry finally looked back up into the night sky again and thought about his family. But, by this time, Harry had a family of his own. Everyday, he carried with him the ideals that his family had instilled in him and he will always be grateful for what they have given him. And every time something good happens to him, he never misses a moment to thank his ever watchful family for he knows that they are, were and always will help him in his pursuit of a long, happy and healthy life.

The End.

**A.N.// -sniffle- Okay. This has taken me way to long to write and I know some parts are a bit vague and confusing but hey, be happy I finished it. I feel so good about this right now. Thank you for sticking with me threw this long process. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you for all your support.**

**-Jessica**


	10. Thanks All of You Every Last One of You!

Dear Readers,

This a quick note to keep you all updated on everything. I am working on a new story involving Harry Potter. I know what you're all thinking, "It took you two years to write this one, how are you going to finish this one?" It's because I basically have the first chapter already written. It's been in the works for about a year and a half now. I know, it sounds kind of funny that I have been planning it this long but guess what, it happens and I was getting bored with the Life's Labyrinth's tale. Well, I'm going to try and work on that next but, if I hadn't mentioned it before, I am going away for my freshmen year of college very soon. I might not have too much time to update and such so please bare with me. I will do my absolute best. So tell me, how are you? I bet you're all thinking that I'm crazy and I've lost it well guess what, you're right!!! Ha ha! I'm complete bonkers over the fact that I finally finished my damn story!!! And I did it in the deadline Alyssa set for me, (before she gets back from her cruise) I'm half way proud of it. So yes, please just, if you can, send me a message of your thoughts and comments.

Much love and apperciation,

Jessica


End file.
